Family
by Tybs23
Summary: Charlotte is Larry's daughter and her father reveals to her the museum for the first time. What she doesn't know is she the spitting image of a certain pharaoh's daughter. What happens when Char learns she is closer to Isis than just friends?
1. Prologue

**1 • 11 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Prologue**

**Flashback**

**"Everything happens for a reason."  
**

**Okay, my first attempt at a story. Enjoy. =]  
**

Charlotte is Nicky's older sister. She is the offspring of Erica and Larry. She is fourteen now. She was a huge fan of history, and she lived with her mother, but one night Nicky insisted she spend a weekend with her father and brother at the Museum of Natural History a year before. She didn't hesitate. She wasn't a big people's person, and being there without much people would be fun.

Nicky sat on the front of the desk. Larry went to go do his rounds, and Rebecca, his girlfriend, went to go get Charlotte some coffee.

"Pretty cool." Charlotte nodded her head in approval as she looked around. She placed her bag of her ice-skating equipment behind the desk.

"It gets better." Nick smiled devilishly like he knew something she didn't. She looked at him questionably and cocked a brow.

"Oh really? How so?"

"You'll see."

Rebecca came back with a streaming, hot cup of coffee; just the way Charlotte liked it. Milk and sugar.

She took a sip, licked her lips, and looked at Rebecca.

"This is really cool. I could have so much fun in here."

"We all do." Rebecca said, sitting in her normal day seat at the desk.

"Oh come on. Why do both of you sound like your hidin' something." She said with a bit of her mother's drawl.

Charlotte thought it was just her, but she heard a crack behind her.

Rebecca just smiled more.

"If you turn around, you'll see."

"What?" Charlotte squinted in confusion, but obliged and turned around.

What she saw practically gave her a heart attack, at thirteen.

"Holy . . . " She mumbled under her breath. She was careful not to make any sudden movements. She always learned by watching the movies if you stayed still a dinosaur would just go right passed you. But, a dinosaur? She wasn't suppose to need this technique, ever. She stayed completely still. She was in shock. Frozen in fear. The dinosaur took a dog-like position, and sniffled out the new person. Charlotte bit her tongue, trying to not exorcise a scream. It wiggled its tail, and roared in her face, enough to send her ponytail back by force. It also had enough force to send her running. Which she did, as fast as she could. Her long, tied up blond hair flowing after her. Nicky smile faded as he chased after her.

"Don't run!" He called which made her run faster. Rexy enjoying the running girl, chased after her, to Charlotte's distress. She ran into the nearest room, that was open. She relaxed a little, knowing the bony dinosaur couldn't fit in here. She looked around.

She was in a bigger situation than before. This exhibit used to be her favorite every time she came here. The animals looked so real. They did now too.

_The Hall of African Mammals. Of course. _She thought too herself. Falcons and hawks echoed above, giraffes wondered, and lion's growled, in Charlotte's direction. There was one male, and a few females all snarling in her direction. Reflexing, Charlotte darted out of the room, the colossal cats chasing after her.

_I'm going to die. _Charlotte thought to herself. She was able to make it out, and her father quickly closed the door, almost getting slashed across the face by the untrimmed claws. Larry took a step back, but Charlotte was already down the hall, facing a new challenge.

"Damn! Really!" Charlotte said looking at the two Anubis statues pointing spears at her.

_I'm going to die. By two twenty feet jackals. What a good way to go._ Charlotte thought starring at them in fear. Her back shivered and froze with fright. The two brought their spears down blocking the exit, causing the adrenaline in her body to force her deeper into the tomb. It was obviously an Egyptian tomb.

They slowly walked after her their spears sharpened, and there faces twisted in angst at the threat.

She hopped over the sarcophagus in a James Bond kind of way, huddled in a position that looked like she was a fetus in a womb, behind the Egyptian coffin.

"Wait. If everything comes to life, that means . . ." She heard a crash, but still finished her sentence. ". . . mummy." She closed her eyes tight as she waited either for the Anubis figures, or the mummy to kill her.

But it obviously never came.

She just heard a man barking in a foreign tongue she never heard before.

_Oh man. The mummy's gonna devour my brains. Great._

She felt a shake on her shoulders. She jerked back, even though her back was the sarcophagus.

"Stop! Don't touch me!"

"I didn't mean to offend." She heard. It wasn't broken English like she expected, it was fluent. She looked up, and she opened her eyes. It was foggy and hard to see. She was crying. She blinked her tears away and looked at the men who was literally shining with gold.

"Jesus Christ." She murmured, but he still heard her.

"What is a Jesus?" The man asked. She blinked, than shook her head.

"Who is Jesus? You mean. And he is God's son. Well, in my religion anyway."

He just nodded his head, and looked at her weird. She mimicked him.

"Who are you?"

"Um. Larry's daughter. Charlotte."

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure."

"Charlotte. There you are!"

"I almost died!" She told her father as he came around the side of the coffin. She looked up at him.

The Egyptian Pharaoh stood to full height which was about the same as Larry's height.

"Told you showing her like this would traumatize her." He said shaking his head. He helped her up, and Charlotte hugged her dad.

"Excuse me." Rebecca said with a sneer.

Charlotte just shook her head.

"Dad?" She asked in a rather pleading tone.

"Did I hit my head really hard to have a dream like this?"

"Char. Your not dreaming. Relax."

"I almost got stabbed by a twenty foot jackal."

"Almost."

"Not to mention I almost got eaten by a lion, and a T-rex."

"His name's Rexy." Nick jumped in.

Rebecca took Charlotte's hand and started to guide her out.

"Come on. Let's go to the lobby, and we'll explain."

She just nodded her head, still thinking she was crazy. Nick following behind them, and Larry ready to follow, but a certain pharaoh stopped him.

"Larry?"

"Yea?"

"You sure that's your daughter?"

"Of course she is."

"You positive?"

Larry just gave him a strange look.

"I had a daughter that looked exactly the same."

* * *

**Again first story. This whole chapter was a flashback of Charlotte's first night. I wish I could type more but it's late. I'll have Chapter I up soon though. Please review. =]**


	2. I Present Day

**1•16•11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter I**

**Present Day**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. =]**

**

* * *

**

Now, a year later, Charlotte was a daily night visitor. She loaded on caffeine and slept most of the day to stay up. At first it was weird. Sleeping all day, and waking up at night like a vampire, drinking cans and cans of soda, because she just didn't have the energy like Nicky did. But now she was situated, and she loved the museum. It was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She befriended all the exhibits, except for the one's that couldn't understand English. And they enjoyed her company. She wasn't much of a person to apply scientific reasoning to every aspect of life, but she still couldn't believe it was all magic. After a few nights of convincing though, she really didn't care about the magic. She learned everyone in the museum were genuine and kind people. Her father would let her teach Nicky how to skateboard in the empty hallways, as long as they went slow so no one got hurt, and other nights they were allowed to play around with the Nerf guns they got for Christmas. Nicky insisted they play with their paintball guns, but Larry declined that, saying 'he wouldn't be able to keep his job if his boss found pink, purple, and green paint everywhere.'

It took Larry awhile to convince Ahkmenrah that Charlotte was not his daughter, but his. After a while, he listened to him. Even though he wondered how two humans could look so similar physically and mentally. Charlotte was taller and older from his daughter though. When he died, she was only eight but Charlotte was how he predicted she would look as a teenager. Charlotte was a little slimmer, but he never saw what his daughter looked like when she shedding all the baby fat. He always believed Charlotte was Isis, reincarnated, because something went wrong with her afterlife. No human could be exact in every feature. Right down to the line of the eye brow - it was perfect. It bewildered him, and to be so much the same personality wise. Isis was a smart girl. She didn't like learning about the topics in school she had to learn about, but she still paid attention. Since Isis was the offspring of him and one of his servants she wasn't well respected. She lived like royalty would, but her half brothers and sisters were cruel to her. They thought of her as a disgrace. Even though they believed the pharaoh was a god, and shouldn't be questioned, his many wives, didn't like he was also married to a servant and had a child.

So just like Charlotte, Isis wasn't the most popular; and both of them really didn't seem to mind either. They were both carefree and didn't acknowledge what others thought of them.

It perplexed him.

xXx

"Hey Jed."

"Hey look! It's Gigantor the Third."

"Stop calling me that. My name's Charlotte."

"Show respect." Octavius added in.

Jededaiah opened his mouth to snap something back, but Charlotte talked before he could ever breath in.

"Don't start!"

They both shut up. She picked them both up, and sat down on the bench crossing her knees, and placing each commanders on her shins.

"How was your day M'lady?" He asked, after a few moments of silence.

"You guys are so weird with the nicknames." Charlotte whispered.

"At least mine is reasonable." Jed interjected.

"No. It isn't." She protested.

"Mine shows more respect."

"Kiss ass." Jed murmur.

_Here we go, again. _She thought.

Charlotte rubbed her temples in frustration as the two argued. She never understood why they couldn't just act their age.

_How? How can someone be so successful in their kingdoms meanwhile they act like they're seven. How?_

"Look. Your giving her a headache." Jed said, motioning toward her.

"You both are." She simply said looking down at both of them.

They both bowed their had in shame. Octavius mumbled a sorry.

"You better be sorry." Jed said, wagging a finger.

"Not to you! To her. You don't deserve a sorry. If anyone I deserve one." Oct said turning to Jededaiah.

Since Charlotte didn't know how to whistle she clapped her hands, right by the little ones' ears.

"Ow!" They both screamed, and covered their ears. They both shut up and looked at her.

"That's what you to sound like."

They bowed in more shame. Jededaiah, turned his head to the left and saw some gold.

"Oh hey! It's Pharaoh boy."

"Back to the weird names." Charlotte mumbled, rolling her eyes.

The pharaoh just smiled and sat down with them. He liked talking with Charlotte. She didn't know it, but she was exactly like his daughter. She wasn't stuck up, and she didn't want power like all of her other relatives, or his kids. He still really wasn't sure. She only acted more modern, but all and all, they both acted the same. Charlotte was fond of her music, and so was Isis, even though they were two type of genres. Charlotte was smart and had a sharp tongue, as did Isis. And appearance, they looked the exactly the same. They both had long golden brown hair, more on the blond side though. Charlotte had bangs across her forehead, and Isis had bangs to side. They both had light greenish-yellow eyes. They weren't the same height, and weight. But that's because Isis was nine, and didn't reach her growth spurt yet. Isis had fairly tanned skin, Charlotte was more paler. They were twins, in his eyes. So as much as she didn't know, it brought the pharaoh so many memories of his daughter.

And Charlotte loved talking with him too. She found it so comical that a grown man known nothing about the current world. She would explain everything in a child's perspective and every time he asked a question, she answer happily.

So he sat there, not being able to fold his knees like Charlotte, and just talked with her and the two small figurines.

"How is school going?" Octavius asked. He always seemed to be asking questions like that.

"Don' t get me started! School is so boring. And I hate it."

"Why do you hate school?" Ahkmenrah asked. He would always ask Isis that.

"Because well, I mean I am pretty popular but in this world not everyone is fond of you. There's always going to be one person who doesn't like you. You know?"

"I was a pharaoh. Everyone loved me."

"Well excuse me. People nowadays aren't kings, here. You understand Jed, right?"

"Nope. I was loved too."

"I don't know how anyone could love you."

He just made a face at her, and she raised her brows at his disrespect.

"Act your age." She told him.

He folded his arms, and waited a moment, not being able to respond to what she said. She smiled. "Silenced!" She pointed a finger at him. "For once in your life, your silenced. Let's see how long that last." Ahkmenrah smiled but it made him want to bang his head against the wall. They looked the same. They even smiled the same victorious smile. Jededaiah turned his body and sulked in his corner. Octavius looked at him with a stern expression.

"She just told you to act your age, now your in a corner crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"I'll show you tears!" Jededaiah screamed and darted at him. Charlotte just chewed her gum, and placed a finger between the two. She picked Jed up and placed him on her other knee.

"Don't make me repeat what I said five seconds ago."

"But . . ."

"Do I have to flush you down a toilet or something to shut you up?"

"I'll flush you don't a toilet! Ahk! You had millions of kids! Control this one." He said pointing at her and looking over at him. The pharaoh was just the watching the three of them, actually amused by them all.

"She's not _my _kid." _Yes she is. _A voice told him.

"And I think you need some controlling." He added, trying to change the subject.

"You listen here. . ." He said trailing off, squinting his eyes, and pointing a finger at the him, threateningly.

"You aren't a threat to some one sixteen times your size." Octavius said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He turned to say something at him, but Charlotte picked him up, and knocked the breath out of him. She picked up Octavius.

"You guys both need to go for a ride." She said and turned around.

"Bye Ahk." She smiled at him, and walked away. He smiled back and waved after her.

Charlotte walked down to the lobby and placed the both of them on the front desk.

Jed opened his mouth, but Charlotte glared at him, telling him not to speak.

"I got what you need. You'll have a lot of fun in this."

Out of her ice-skating bag she pulled out a toy car.

"I made sure you guys can fit in it, and drive it on your own."

"Aw man! That is awesome!" Jed said quickly climbing in the driver's seat, forgetting his angry state.

Octavius thanked her, and told her she shouldn't.

But she already did, so it didn't matter. She placed them on floor and they sped away. It's what Jed needed.

She was going to close her bag, but one of her figure skates were missing.

"It was here two seconds ago. Did it drop?" She said looking around the desk. Then she heard a small laugh, like it was at her. She looked over down one of the halls.

"Dexter." She mumbled her eyes closing to two thin slits.

She quickly closed her bag, and darted after him. He ran away. The skate looped around on his tail.

"Dexter. Your dulling the blade out!" She screamed, as the blade of her white skate rubbed against the floor. The monkey kept running.

"Come on have a heart you dumb monkey." Charlotte said breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. Her practice tonight was too much, and her legs were starting to ache. Normally she could run for awhile, but tonight she just wasn't up for it. She gave up. He wasn't going to give her his blade if his life depended on it.

"Dexter. Can I have the skate back?" Charlotte asked, sounding as compassionate as possible, remembering what the president. She breathed heavily and stretched her hand out to him. He stood there, almost as if he were thinking, and ran a few feet away.

"I swear if you don't give me that back I'll throw you in a cooking pot!" She said, losing her patience.

"Miss Daley! Is that anyway to treat him? He doesn't know better."

"You got that right Teddy. I'm ready to cut him up and throw him in a pan!" She screamed mostly in Dexter's position.

"You evolved from this creature. Treating them with care is all you have to do."

"I. Tried. That."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Dexter, may I please have the ice-skate back. It is very valuable to Miss Charlotte."

With his tiny hands, he slid it off his tail and handed it to back to Teddy. He climbed up his arm, as the president returned her skate.

There was a pause, before Dexter slapped Charlotte in the face randomly. Her head whipped to the left, as her cheek started to sting. She raised her hand to slap him back, but Teddy stopped her.

"He doesn't know any better." He said, almost as a warning.

"Fine. Fine. I'll just walk away." She said holding her hands up in defeat. He just nodded her head in approval at her maturity. They monkey mustered up a laugh. To Dexter, teasing Charlotte was as much fun as teasing her dad.

Charlotte returned her skate to her bag, stuffed her hand in her pockets, and walked around the museum. There was only about an hour or two left anyway. Charlotte could tell. She was starting to get pretty tired. She chomped on her gum as she watched the exhibits.

"Dumb dumb! You have gum gum?"

"Yea. I got gum." Charlotte said to him, and reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a pack of her favorite 5 gum. She took out a piece, and was about to give it to the gigantic Easter Island Head. She took out a few more pieces, and tossed it in his mouth.

"Bye now." She said, throwing her empty pack in the trash can. She waved and he hummed with delight.

She wandered the museum; the affects of the caffeine slowly decreasing. But she was wide awake, so she was able to keep it together. She talked with a few more of the exhibits, including Attila. They always ended up screaming at each other. It drew attention to them, but it didn't matter.

It was a same old boring night. She couldn't find her skateboard for Nicky, and she left in too much of a rush to bring her Nerf gun. She really wanted to. She would tick off the jackals with them.

It was a great night, and when she got home, Charlotte, along with the rest of her family knocked out for the day.

* * *

**I hated how I ended this.**

**I had too though. Exams are happening and I really have to study. [Hense the reason I didn't really look it over that well.]**

**Anyway, review. And I promise it'll get better in Chapter II . **

**-Tybs23  
**


	3. II The News

**1 • 22 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter II**

**The News**

**"It's like the bottom of the ninth. And I'm never gonna win."**

* * *

Charlotte leaned on the front desk. She had gotten plenty of rest. It was late in the afternoon and Rebecca was doing her work, while talking to Charlotte; it's what they usually did. Charlotte and Nicky were always bored and not entertained at home. Their father snored a little to loud too. So Nicky would walk around the museum, while Charlotte stayed in the front, and kept Rebecca talking. She always complained about work and enjoyed Charlotte's company anyway.

Charlotte took the lollipop out of her mouth and asked, "So wait. Is in pronounced 'weea' or 'waya?' " Since they were talking about Rebecca's book.

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted before she even spoke.

"What's up Mister McPhee?" Charlotte said, smiling in his direction, and sucking on her lollipop.

He looked at her oddly, shook his head in annoyance, and turned to Rebecca. He hated Charlotte in his museum. She hasn't really done nothing wrong, other than play a few games on his computer, watch some of his TV, and sit in his chair – he just forbid her to go into his office. She obliged but he still didn't like her though, he just wasn't a kid kind of guy.

"I need you to mail this out for me. It is an acceptance letter for the exhibits, from the Smithsonian."

"Um. Okay." She took the letter from his hand.

"Wait. She works at the desk. She isn't your intern. Mall the letter yourself."

Charlotte said, almost too rudely. He just breathed loudly out of his nose.

Charlotte wasn't disrespectful. She just hated seeing a boss like him, act like, well, a mean boss. He never really knew how to react, because no one ever stood up to him like Charlotte always does, so he just talks to Rebecca or Larry about her.

"Control her, and mail it as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Charlotte just snickered as he left. Rebecca turned to her.

"Would you shut up when he is around?"

She put her hands up in defeat.

" 'Cuse me."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

"Your going to get Larry fired."

"Nah. See. I been bothering McPhee for months. If he was firing anyone, he would of done it by now. Plus, he _knows _he'll get an ear-full if he fires anybody." She smiled.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and smiled. _So Charlotte. _She thought.

She reached for an envelope and a stamp. She folded the paper in three folds so it would fit, and placed it in the envelope.

"What are you doing?"

"What I'm told."

"He didn't tell us what exhibits were getting."

". . . And?"

Charlotte looked at her if she were stupid, and right now, Charlotte actually _did _think she was.

"And? And let's find out."

"Reading other people's mail is illegal."

"So is letting people walk all over you. Plus no one is going to find out. Here. I'll read it."

She snatched the letter from her and flattened it on the desk. There was a list of all the exhibits, right in front of her, that McPhee accepted to take off their hands.

"Well. Spit it out. Who's coming, and when?"

She turned the paper so Rebecca can look for herself.

"We have one week and oh damn. Al Capone."

"What's wrong with him?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think anything's wrong with him." Charlotte said shrugging her shoulders.

"So why you say '_oh damn?' "_

"In seventh-grade history, we briefly learned about him. I don't remember much, other than he was a gangster, and bootlegged a lot. He never got caught, but was arrested for not paying taxes. I believe. The 'Oh damn' was for the fact I might not be the only troublemaker here anymore."

Rebecca closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think anyone's going to share _your _title."

"They better not." Charlotte chuckled. They continued to review the list.

Charlotte skipped right over the name, but Rebecca starred at it.

"Look." She said, pointing to a name.

"Kaahhmuuunnnraaahh." Charlotte said it slowly, letting it roll off her tongue.

"Yea, I'll just call him Kam." She said, declaring she didn't like how it sounded.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Sounds Indian."

"Your so stupid. That's Egyptian."

It was Charlotte's turn to act dumb.

". . . And?"

"And. His related to a certain Egyptian Pharaoh."

"His father's coming?"

"No. That's his brother! He beat him out of the throne."

"Oh. Shit."

Rebecca glared at her. She wasn't fond of Charlotte's vocabulary, but she also new words were words, and she wasn't going to stop her from saying them.

"Yea. Major family drama."

"Yea, but, it's been, what? Three thousand years." Charlotte answered her question.

"How long can someone hold a grudge?"

She asked chuckling, looking at Rebecca. Rebecca just scrolled down the list, her eyebrows knotting together. In the list, two other names caught her attention. "Isis." She mumbled. Charlotte looked at where she was looking at the paper. "Hondo?" Charlotte whispered in a low voice.

"Do you know any of them? They both sound Egyptian."

"No clue. But they must be related to the the Two Brothers somehow."

"Obviously."

Rebecca shook her head. She had a feeling the museum was going to corrupt in a bunch of family problems.

Charlotte felt the same discomfort.

"Continue on the list. I'll research them when I get home." Charlotte ordered, trying to distract her of the possibilities.

"Amelia Earheart."

"Nothing wrong with her."

Rebecca nodded her head, and handed over the list to Charlotte.

"Anyone you know?"

"Hitler."

Rebecca frantically snatched the paper from her hand, and searched the list. That's not the person they needed at the museum. So was relieved she didn't see that name.

Charlotte smiled and so did Rebecca.

"Don't do that!"

"Your fault." Charlotte shot back.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well. McPhee knows," She leaned in closer so the nearby people observing the day museum didn't hear. She continued. ". . . the museum comes to life. Why would he sign for him to come. He doesn't hate Larry that much."

"So is that it. That's everyone who's coming?"

"Napoleon."

"Not a problem. Anyone else?"

She scanned the list one more time.

"Nope. Only inanimate objects."

"Alright. I'm going to tell Ahkmenrah, than head home, and do some research. So let's see. Isis, Hondo, and Kam? Right. Only people?"

"Yea."

"Alright. I'll report back tonight. Peace." Charlotte said, chewing the rest of her blue-raspberry candy lollipop, chewed on the paper stick, and tossed it.

She climbed up the stairs by two's, and headed to the Egyptian wing.

As she was walking in the tomb, there was only two people, and they were leaving.

_Good._ Charlotte thought. She wasn't going to look like an idiot, talking to a coffin.

She sat on the cold floor. She tapped on the stone of the sarcophagus with her knuckle. _Once_, _twice_, _three_ times. _Knock, knock, knock._

Since, he told her that he could hear everything, even when he was dead, they made up this little knock. She would knock three times to show it was her.

She sat crossed legged and thought of how she start this. _Well, your evil brother's coming. We have about a week. And two other people I have no clue about. But I'm about to do some research on them._ She thought sarcastically.

"Sup. So, me and Rebecca discovered, something, _interesting,_ today." She said, putting emphasis on her chosen word.

"See. There's another big museum in Washington D.C. It's South from here. I'll show you later tonight on a map, but anyway. It's called the Smithsonian museum and there sending us some, more things. For lack of better words. And one of them happens to be Kam. Uh. Kahmunrah." She said, remembering he wasn't their when he was given that nickname.

"Please tell me you guys are close like me and Nicky. His coming here in seven days, and I really don't want you two shredding the museum apart." She laughed nervously.

"Hopefully, on the brighter side, two other's are coming. There names were Isis, and Hondo. And a bunch of other people in history I'll explain them later tonight."

She stood up.

"Sorry if I caused you any distress while sleeping. I hate it when my dad does that, but it seems necessary."

She ran her ringed fingers over the coffin, indicating she was done speaking, and left.

She left the museum after waving to Rebecca, and headed home for the research she was going to be doing.

_Since it's summer, the sun doesn't set till late. So I have about five hours to gather as much possible information about these guys as I can._

Charlotte didn't have much but her internet at home. She would stop by a book store and by everything about Ancient Egypt, but she left her money at home. So, the only reliable source was Google. The house wasn't to far, and she got their in record time. She hated walking the streets, even in daylight. She didn't like the public so she pasted as fast as she could.

When she got home she turned on her computer, fetched a snack and changed into something comfortable.

For two or three hours, she reached everything until she felt ready to drop dead on her keyboard. It was drama, and it was exciting, but after the fourth website, she started to get tired about the two people.

Hondo and Isis were cousins. Isis being the Pharaoh's daughter, and Hondo being Kam's son. They didn't state anything about a relation between the two. So she had to do some separate work on each.

Isis was her age when she died. She was stabbed in the head, and in the certain of the chest. Hondo died the one year older than his cousin. He was poisoned.

_What the hell. Get anymore morbid. _Charlotte thought.

She researched more, but it really just all said the same thing.

After a while, she gave up and settled with the knowledge she knew. Plus, tonight she could always talk to the Pharaoh. His answers would be so much more accurate anyway.

She glanced at her clock. She had time to kill, and just like any teenage, she decided to kill it with sleep. She would needed it for tonight.

* * *

**Feels like another rushed ending. But I had to post it. Tell me what you think. **

**-Tybs23**


	4. III Like Father like    Daughter?

1 • 22 • 11

Believe the Unbelievable

Chapter III

Like Father like . . . Daughter?

Charlotte walked down the hallway of the museum with nervousness – anxiety. Her back was up against the wall, and her head quickly darted up and down the corridors repeatedly. Her billowing sweatpants and ponytail would swoosh to the left and the right, as she carefully planned every movement – every step, she took. Paranoia was written all over her face like she was hiding from a serial killer. Something was obviously after her.

_Fully loaded. Check. Everything's ready. Look to the right. Clear. To the left. All clear down the Northern hallway. East? West? All good. No sign of-_

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte jumped out if her skin, and with a reflex of her legs, turned around and pointed her toy gun at Rebecca, thinking it was Nicky. But she took a glimpse, and didn't shoot. She dropped her guard, but kept her back pressed against the wall.

"Thanks for almost shooting me." Rebecca said with a smug expression.

"Thanks for the heart attack. I'm fifteen – too young for those."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point-"

Charlotte looked down the corridors.

"All clear. Go head Rebecca. Talk. But make it quick. I got a monster to take down."

"Your playing with your Nerf gun when in less than seven days a war's going to break out in the museum?"

"A war? Remind me to bring my gun again, so I can really defend the territory."

Charlotte smiled, but Rebecca's face was still twisted with annoyance.

"You have to talk him. No more delaying. We knew about this for, what, several hours already?"

Charlotte shook her head, creasing forming in her forward.

"I did my research."

"What did you find?"

"Isis, _Is-is, _however the hell you pounce it, is his daughter, and Hondo is her cousin. They both died around my age."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. All I had was a search engine, okay? If you want more info on the two, ask the man that's _related _to them."

"You're more closer to him."

"Nope. His tomb's that way." Charlotte said pointing down the hall Rebecca was standing in. "Physically, you're closer."

"I'm not talking literally."

"Fine. I'll tell him. I'll tell him his brother is coming, along with two other family members, and they are probably going to tear each other's heads off and die, _again. _But I would like to know a little bit about them."

"Don't ask him like that."

"Well. Maybe you should tell him, considering you know what you're doing."

"I'm not going to argue. In his eyes, you're much easier to talk too."

"Okay okay! Jeez. I'll talk to him -"

"Thank you." Rebecca interjected, before Charlotte could change her mind.

"-after I win."

Rebecca sighed, satisfied, but a little discouraged at the same time.

"Just make sure it happens."

"Yea, yea. Bye _mom_."

She said, shooing her off with her hands. Rebecca left, debating if she should keep pestering her, but she trusted her.

XxX

"All clear. Just the huns." Charlotte mumbled to herself. "Bet the little twerp is camping somewhere." She continued on. She constantly kept her back the wall, looking frantically back and forth.

She decided to stay still in that one random spot in the hallway and camp out. Just wait for Nicky right there.

"Charlotte?" A voice asked; it was gentle, and kind.

_That's not Nicky. He doesn't have an accent._

"Hey Ahk."

He sucked in a breath. "I heard my older brother is coming – Rebecca informed me."

Charlotte looked down book hallways; she listened closely too. _Nope. No little pitter-patter._

"Yea. Mcphee knows the museum comes to life, but he didn't know you guys weren't close - like me and Nicky . . . wait!"

She said, turning her head right, and snapping her fingers.

She pointed a finger at the Pharaoh.

"Weren't you locked up?"

"Yes." he shuddered at the memory. "But I still don't see how that's going to help."

Charlotte looked at him strangely.

"We just lock him up. It's that plain and simple. Only a blond like me could miss it. Wow, I feel like such a moron." She said shaking her head and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"On a brighter note, I hear your daughter is coming as well."

Charlotte added. He had to be happy to hear that.

A smile spread across his face and he nodded his head. "Isis."

_Soo, that's how you pronounce the name. Isis. It's a pretty name._

"Mind me asking about her? I mean, I know we're an advanced society, capable of figuring out facts about humans, but historians haven't really figured much about her. All they know is how she died."

She spoke casually. His smile disappeared.

"How did she die?" He asked in a low whisper, his voice cracking.

By the tone of his voice, Charlotte than realized it was a touchy subject. True, it was a bit melodramatic for her, but she reminded herself that it was a father's love.

Her dad would worry about her attire, where she went, if boys were going to be there, who she was with, a set curfew – not to annoy her, because it was an unconditional father's love.

Charlotte swallowed air. "Well. Uh. She was stabbed, twice. In the head and chest. I have no clue who did it; that's something you're going to have to ask her." She said in an awkward tone. The whole scene reminded her of a doctor telling a family member has just died; it just wasn't like her. Breaking the news like that. She wasn't heartless, she was laid back, avoiding dramatic scenes. She paused, and continued. "But hey, she will be here, alive -_sort of.- _I'm sure we'll all welcome her. Maybe me and her would be really close friends." She said, hoping she would end the conversation on a positive note.

Before he could tell her that she looked and acted exactly the same, only Isis was more maturer, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Now. Can the Pharaoh do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything for little I-Char." He corrected himself, patting her head, and messing her hair up. She smiled, not noticing his mistake. Fixing her hair, she readjusted herself.

"When was the last time you saw Nicky? I am not going to end this in a tie."

He grinned a toothy grin. "Down in the lobby."

"Thanks." She waved, and jogged down to the lobby.

Down a few more hallways, she was on the balcony overlooking the lobby. Sure enough, Ahkmenrah wasn't lying.

Nicky was behind the desk, looking paranoid and edgy, just like she was.

She hid behind a pillar, and kept peaking making sure he was oblivious to her.

"What did you guys bet on – I forgot to ask."

Charlotte jumped at the sudden voice.

_What kind of accent is that anyway? British? _

"Dishes. One week."

Ahkmenrah hid behind one of the pillars. "Why do you two bet on chores?"

Charlotte peered around to Nicky. He was still clueless.

"You were a Pharaoh of Egypt. You didn't have to a lift a finger. You don't know how irritating it is to do work around the house. Plus, a majority of the dirty dishes are, in fact, Nick's."

Charlotte looked down at Nick. She was quiet, stealthy, and patient even though she hated waiting - If it meant between scrubbing dishes for the rest of the week or relaxing on the couch watching her little brother do it– it was worth it.

"Charlotte!" Nicky screamed as he finally noticed her. He quickly readjusted his aim but she quickly shot her bullet, before Nick had a chance to do anything.

"Ha. You lose!" Charlotte screamed from the balcony as her toy bullet bounced off Nicky's head.

"Who helped you!" Nicky demanded.

The Pharaoh came into view and leaned on the railing.

"He told me." Charlotte said, nodding her head to the Ahk.

"That's no fair!"

"There wasn't any rule against it!"

He glared at her as she smiled triumphantly.

"Starting tomorrow." Charlotte reminded him, as she jumped down the stairs. She put her gun into her bag. She quickly checked to make sure everything was there. Dexter didn't steal anything. _Amazingly. _

"I swear one day when I'm taller than you I'm going to beat you up." Nicky threatened.

Charlotte propped herself in Rebecca's chair. She put her feet up in the counter and smiled in disagreement.

"Nah. Your going to be a squirt your whole life."

"No, I'm not. Dad told me. In a few years, I'll be able to step on you."

"No you aren't." Charlotte said.

"Yea."

"Na-uh!"

"Enough. Both of you." The Pharaoh interrupted before they started to attack each other. He tapped Charlotte's toe. "Off the desk." She reluctantly dropped her feet to the floor. Nicky stuck a tongue out at her. The Pharaoh raised his brow at Nicky. The three of them had their fun, but it was his adult job to bring order between the two.

"Nick . . ." He said with his thick accent. "You should really respect your older sister."

"You should." Charlotte added. He turned to her.

"I don't need an echo."

"Stupid." Nicky commented.

"Don't call her stupid." Ahkmenrah said pointing a finger at her.

"Sorry." Nicky said bowing his head in shame.

"If you don't have anything nice to say – don't say it."

Charlotte opened her mouth to snap something at Nicky, but a new voice rung.

"Tsk. And I'm annoying."

"Yes. Jed. That's is exactly what you are." Nicky said.

"Ouch. Left speechless by a twelve year old." Charlotte said.

"Listen you -" The little cowboy said, pointing a threatening finger at the girl.

"What are you going to do? You're three inches tall."

"I am a grown man."

"Who's three inches tall." Charlotte said for him. Everyone chuckled except for Jed.

"Leave him alone." Nicky said after an episode of a few giggles. What Charlotte said wasn't so funny but the cowboy's reaction. Like always he turned his body slightly away from everyone and sulked.

Octavius finally climbed up the counter.

"You really should treat a maiden honorably." Octavius said to Jed.

"And you Charlotte should treat him fairly. He is one of your elders." The Pharaoh nosed in, like a father.

Charlotte put her hands up in surrender. "Alright. Fine _dad. _I'll treat him with more respect and apologize, because apparently _I'm_ the grown up." Charlotte said. It caught the Pharaoh by surprise he would call her that. She really didn't take it in consideration though. Every time some elder commanded her to do something a parent would tell her to do, she would call them mom or dad. Like she always did to Rebecca. It brought him back a bit. He missed being a father and to have someone, that looks exactly like his favorite daughter, call him _dad_; it made him glad he'd be reunited with her soon.

He was so drawn back he almost missed Charlotte's apology.

"Jed. Look at me. I'm sorry I called you tiny."

"You should be."

"I am."

"Well than . . ." He said taking her pinky in truce. Charlotte had to bite her tongue till she tasted blood in her mouth. She wanted, so badly, to crack a snide remark. _How does it feel to act mature? _She thought. But she resisted as hard as she could. She just didn't want to get into more arguing.

"Hey guys. It's almost daytime so back to your exhibits." Larry said, looking at his watch.

"I'll take these two up." Charlotte said scooping the two figurines in her hand. Nicky walked up with the Pharaoh, while Larry was downstairs making sure Rexy was in proper position.

After Charlotte placed the two in their proper exhibits she waved bye to them and wished them a good sleep.

"Jed?"

"Yea Char?"

"Make sure no little kids put you in their mouth today."

But before he could respond, the museum froze.

"Night guys." Charlotte mumbled in the empty room.

On her way back down to the car, she stopped by the Egyptian Wing.

"Sup giant jackal guards." She said entering. They were lifeless, _everything was lifeless_, but she knew they could all hear her.

She knocked on the coffin three times, and looked around the darkened tomb.

"Sorry. I forgot to say good night. Don't worry about your brother. We'll just lock him up in his own sarcophagus. It'll be funny watching him try to get out. I'm really excited about Isis. She sounds awesome. Promise me tomorrow night you'll explain everything about her. And you didn't really talk much about Hondo either. Promise me tomorrow we will sit down and talk about them. Sleep well." Charlotte said skipping out the museum.

XxX

"Charlotte! Jeez! Wake up! You can't be anymore lazy!" A girl screamed as she jumped on Charlotte's bed. Charlotte quickly covered her head with her soft pillow, trying to dilute the buzzing sound out.

"Waking . . . " Charlotte started, but was interrupted when the girl came crashing down on the bed again, forcing her face in the covers.

". . . Me . . ."

". . . Up . . ."

" . . . On a . . ."

" . . . summer morn- . . . "

"-ing is a . . . "

". . . Crime!"

Charlotte screamed between the girl's jumps. When she finished talking, the girl plopped on the foot of the bed, causing Charlotte to jump one more time.

"Please."

Charlotte sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes awake.

"What's up Sunshine?"

"School been out for two months."

"I know that."

"And that means we only have one more month to chill out and enjoy this, before it all comes crashing down and we start sophomore year. Do you know how hard it's gonna be? I can't believe I made it passed freshmen. I can't tell you how proud my mother was when I brought my F's up to D's. And I passed, and no summer school. I don't know how you manage your grades like that, with all the A's . . .than again you _are _a nerd. . ."

Charlotte wanted to tell her that her dad said perfect grades or she couldn't skate in competitions. She continued to talk but Charlotte tuned her out.

This is the reason she got her nickname 'Sunshine.' She was the only girl Charlotte knew that could be so preppy at such an early time.

" . . .But me and you never get to spend much time together anymore. You're either at the museum, sleeping, or practicing. It's so annoying. Hey, wanna do something today?"

"Uhh. Sure."

"Perfect. How about since you have practice tonight we go to the mall, and . . ."

"Sunshine?"

"Yea."

"Please shut up."

"You have to get up!" Sunshine protested, ignoring her comment.

"Hey Gloria. Dad cooked some breakfast." Nicky said in the doorway.

"Nicky!" Gloria said, sliding off the bed, and picking Nicky up. To Charlotte, Gloria was a lot of things, but mostly, she was strong. Gym was her favorite class. She was also the only girl that could pick Nicky up, and not struggle.

She spun him around, and placed him back on the floor.

"Man. I missed you." She said ruffling his hair, Nicky just blushed.

"What did dad make?" Charlotte said, rubbing her face, not being able to take the preppy, happy aura in this room. "Pancakes."

Gloria snapped the blinds open. Charlotte hissed and Nicky laughed at her, as she hid her face behind her hands, shielding them from the blinding New York sun.

"Ha ha!" Nicky laughed.

"Ha ha. Don't you have dishes to do?" Charlotte said coldly. Nicky stopped laughing and glared.

"Oh. Har har." Nicky said, leaving the room.

"Dumb little kid."

"Hey. I rather have a little brother than older sister."

"Tsk. Tsk."

Charlotte said, sliding off the bed and leaving the room as well, with Gloria on her heels babbling about something.

They both sat down at the table. Gloria got the plates, because Charlotte was too lazy, and too tired. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh. Hey Gloria. How are you?"

"I'm good Mister Daley. And how are you?"

Gloria said, smiling a toothy grin at him. She looked so sweet, and innocent.

"I'm fine."

"How's work?"

"It's fun. Right Charlotte?"

"So. Much. Fun." Charlotte said.

"It must be really cool. Being at a museum at night."

"Well. Gloria you're always welcomed to come."

"Yea. Sure." Charlotte mumbled. She really didn't take account what they were saying. They were lucky she didn't drop dead in her food.

"Wait. Dad - you can't be serious?" Charlotte said, finally waking up. "Did Rebecca not tell you about Friday?"

"Right. Uh. Maybe another time Gloria." She saddened. "No problem Mister Daley."

XxX

"Oh hey! It's Charlotte?"

"Hey guys."

"How was your day?"

"Fun yet boring."

"How so?"

"See. I have a friend who can be really too relax with, but she can talk a lot – sometimes so much, you would want to hit her with a sledge hammer. She still wouldn't shut up. I swear, that girl would be talking when she's dead." Charlotte said, talking to herself – rather than talking to them.

"Can this girl in which you speak of babble more than Jed?" Octavius asked.

"Watch it." Jed warned.

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Much more." Thinking about Gloria reminded Charlotte she had a conference to go to with a young Pharaoh.

"Guys. I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Ahk."

"See ya.' "

"Till next time."

Charlotte took long strides down the hall. She had to admit that she was curious about more teenagers in the museum.

She entered the tomb. Her footsteps echoed on against the wall. Every sound was amplified. Charlotte could hear her breath. It was so deadly quiet.

Charlotte looked at the two giant jackals. They were massive.

_It must be really cool having two colossal bodyguards. Gosh. Why can't I have that. Right. I wasn't a pharaoh. _Charlotte thought to herself. She got to the deepest part of the tomb to find the Pharaoh removing the last of his bandages.

"Mornin'." Charlotte called from behind with a New Yorker's accent.

"I thought it was night time."

"Well. Yea. But you just woke up. So it is morning for you."

"Alright alright." he paused. "So what do you want to know about Isis?"

"What's she like?"

_Just like you._

"Well,"

The Pharaoh began, taking a seat on top of his sarcophagus. Charlotte leaned up on the decorative wall.

"She was above average when it came to academics. She excelled in math, astronomy, metallurgy, literature, and she liked learning about anatomy and life science."

"Really? I love life science. So much more exciting than physical science."

"She was fond of literature. She actually wanted to be a scribe. You know what a scribe is, right?"

"Someone who wrote down documents. But wasn't she entitled to the throne?"

"She wasn't royal, but I still made sure she would get it when I died."

"Wasn't she royal?"

He shook his head. "Her mother wasn't."

_Don't push the subject. Somethings are better left unsaid._

"What did she look like?"

"Blond hair. Green eyes. Like this big." He said showing she was about four feet.

"Did she look anything like you?"

"Nope. All her mother. Except our skin shade is the same." Charlotte looked at her skin. It was extremely pale compared to his dark brown hand.

"Was she a cute kid?"

"She's was adorable. Mature too. When it was time to be polite and serious she would be. I don't know why her half brothers and sisters hated her so much."

"She was hated?"

"They thought she got all of my attention – which she did."

"Why? Why didn't you like your other kids?"

"They were poor in spirit, and extremely selfish. Two of my boys actually killed each other for the title. But Isis didn't want power. She just wanted to live a good life. She didn't want everything she could get her hands on. She was truly enlightened. Isis knew you didn't need material goods to be happy. That's why I gave her the throne. I made sure it was clear she would get the throne when I died."

"Do you mind? How did you die?"

"My brother."

_Morbid. _"Why?"

"Like I said, the royal family was selfish. He was always jealous he never got the throne. I knew he was going to do something to me since he was that outraged. That's why I gave my little girl the power first. So he didn't get it."

"Smart move. So she was the first pharaoh to be a girl?"

"Yes. I wasn't alive, but I'm such she did what she was suppose to do, and did a good job."

"Hey. We only have a few more days. She can tell you all about it."

"I can't tell you how excited I am to have my favorite daughter back."

A smile spread on Charlotte's face. That was cute – a father saying that.

"What about Hondo?"

"My brother's child? His, well, his-"


	5. IV Break A Leg

**2 • 20 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter IV**

**Break a Leg**

"**We worry about who a child would be tomorrow – yet we forget, she is someone today."**

**Sorry for the month's wait. I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews from the people I gotten reviews from before, but that's me being selfish and picky, so I decided to stop complaining and just write the next chapter – for all the people that did review, I thank you.**

**Now to clear up one of my original character's placement in this story. I've gotten reviews that said 'antagonist,' others 'protagonist,' so I thought the best, and most fair, would be randomly. So I flipped a coin three times. Don't worry about the details, other than the fact I drove my sick mother crazy bouncing pennies on the floor, and hitting the ceilings and scattering them everywhere around the room. [You should have been there kind of moment . . .] Anyway, two tails out of the three 'tosses.' So Hondo is an antagonist. Good. More drama.**

**Now, before I begin another dragged on chapter, useless chapter, thank you for reading this impossibly long Author's Note.**

**Oh, and yea, I only own my original characters. Please, I would be writing the third movie if I did own it - or I be swimming in a pool of money – not writing a silly fic. **

**

* * *

**

The Pharaoh and Charlotte talked for a bit - about the upcoming Friday. She learned a lot from him. Hondo was just like his father – selfish, annoying, according to Akmenrah.

"Don't worry. It's going to be hilarious when they're in there both trying to get out."

Charlotte laughed at the thought.

"Did you tell your dad we are locking them up, right?"

"Yea. Yesterday. He said it wasn't a problem. We actually have the two locks and keys at home, unless it already comes with a lock."

"Thank you."

"You really don't like your brother, do you?"

"I hate him."

"Strong word."

"That's why I used it."

Charlotte giggled, but was interrupted when her father tapped her on her shoulder.

"It's 9 o'clock Char. Competition time."

Charlotte got up and smiled.

"Oh yea! I totally forgot! Already? Wow. Okay, bye Ahkmenrah. I have another competition tonight."

He waved at her as she left.

"Good luck." He called as he was left in his own tomb.

Charlotte bared her goodbyes to everyone, as they wished her luck on her competition. She hadn't competed in a while and was excited. She been practicing everyday with Heather, her instructor.

"Call me when your done, okay? Maybe you'll still have time to say how good you did to everyone here." Larry patted his daughter's head as he let her out.

"Alright dad. Bye." She said, giving her father a peck on the cheek, waving, and jumping down the stairs in excitement to Heather.

She was a pretty woman. She been figure-skating all her life and taught Charlotte how to figure skate too. She reminded Charlotte of Rebecca. Heather had brown curls and blue eyes. A few freckles spread across her cheeks and a nice smile.

"Hey." Charlotte said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ready?" Heather asked, smiling the same.

"Yea. I actually forgot all about it, than my dad reminded me." Charlotte admitted as she climbed in Heather's car where her ice-skates awaited her.

"Forgot? That doesn't sound like you."

"I guess I was distracted."

"About . . ?"

_Isis. _"Nothing in particular."

"Alright. No distractions tonight, got it? The roster for tonight is in the back."

Charlotte unbuckled her seatbelt* and reached in the back for the lineup of today's girls.

"Alright. Let's see. We have Layla, Rachel, Me, Annie, yada, yada."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Alrightie. The requirements are four triple axels, three double axels, and a toe lift within five minutes – think ya can handle that?"

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte nodded her head in confidence.

"Okay. So were going to the first drill we practiced."

"Sounds good."

Charlotte said as she looked out to New York. How all the buildings were all lit – it was a beautiful sight to see.

XxX

Char, all laced up in her white skates, and slim purple skating outfit, watched the girl who was skating. She was up next, and she was feeling pretty good about herself. Sunshine sent her a text message apologizing because she couldn't come but wished her luck.

Charlotte looked around at mothers, friends, and everybody else who came to watch the tournament. It was a fairly good crowd.

Her attention went back to the girl skating. _What was her name again? _Char thought. She couldn't remember but she was a great skater. She fell once, but was able to complete the task given with a few seconds left.

Charlotte's heart started to pound as it was her turn to display what she could do. She walked out the door and down to the rink. She passed the girl with a smile. "Good game." They both said. The girl smiled and sat down on the bench waiting for her scores by the five judges. Her scores weren't that bad. Out of the 50 she gotten a 47. _Not bad at all. _Charlotte thought before Heather, in her own skates, approached her.

"I have a competition after. Ya know, for the older girls."

Charlotte nodded her head as she figured out why she was wearing her skates.

Heather guided her to the door to the rink.

"Luck kid. You'll do fine."

By now, Charlotte's heart was pounding so loud she could hear it throb in her ears. She loved this feeling. Her hands could barely move as she was both, nervous and shaken with adrenaline.

She skated fluently to the center of the ice, and waited for the music to start.

As the music started up and fastened, Charlotte sped up, skating backwards and starting off with a triple axel. She stuck it, and landed perfectly, earning a cheer from the crowd. She smiled to herself, and skated faster but in still rhythm with the music.

_Push off with your left leg. _She commanded herself in her head. She obliged to herself and spun in the air. Her left leg was bent to maximize her speed, while right was straight ready to meet the ice when gravity took it's affect.

Charlotte landed on the proper leg, but the force was too much and the ice was too slippery. The skate didn't get a proper grip like Charlotte commanded it to, and she fell to the ground. _Catch yourself. _A voice whispered to her.

She put her arms out in front of her so she didn't hit her head. It was out of sheer instinct.

She been skating for years, with her little brother Nicky, and they both learned not to think when falling, it waste too much time, just put your hands out and protect your head.

_**Crack!**_

The sound echoed in Charlotte's ears. _Ow! Oh my gosh! What did I do to my leg! _She screamed in her mind. The pain amplifying in her leg radiated and shook her whole body with agonizing suffering. Charlotte just wanted it away. She didn't even care for the competition now. She did something to her leg, badly, for it to hurt, and throb and shake every nerve in an unbearable, excruciating discomfort.

"Heather! Help!" It was a loud piercing cry in physical pain. Her tears leaked out onto the ice. "Oh my gosh." She tried to move her leg, but it couldn't – she shouldn't. One inch of movement inflamed it. It threatened to increase the pain every time Charlotte dared to move it.

"Call the paramedics!" Charlotte could hear Heather's cry for help from her hysterics and gasps from everyone in the rink. She was able to hear everything that went on in the rink, but it was all drowned out as she pleaded in a metallic, blood curdling scream. _Dad! Oh man! His never going to let me skate again!_

"Heather!" Charlotte called again, as the tears formed a puddle under her face. Charlotte could feel the intense injury to her bone. She wasn't no doctor, but she knew she did something fatal and crucial to her bone. Would she be able to skate again?

Heather skated on to the ice almost tripping herself as she rushed to Charlotte's side. She got on her knees next to Charlotte's side.

"Char. Come on. Where does it hurt?" Heather asked panicking herself as well, as her pupil laid on the ice twisting in pain. She couldn't answer – she did want to move. In her right leg she felt the muscles tense up.

Heather attempted to lift her. "No!" Charlotte screamed at Heather took one hand behind her neck and one under her knee. The injury angered at Heather's touch. She instantly drew back.

"Where does it hurt Char. Talk to me!"

"My leg!" Charlotte sobbed out as she wallowed on the ice.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise." Heather swore to her, only she looked ready to cry too.

After a while the paramedics showed and she was taken away on her gurney.

XxX

"Ms. Holender. She'll be fine. It happens. She experienced a fracture to her thigh bone. It's an incomplete fracture.* " The doctor informed her.

Heather Holender shook her head and mumbled something inaudible. She was obviously upset.

"She's in a cast. It's a bone - it'll heal over time."

"Will she been able to skate again?"

"Eventually, but for now she's going to be immobilized."

"Thanks doc." Larry said as Nick and Rebecca were by his side, confused. They arrived moments ago, after receiving a phone call that she was severely injured.

The doctor and nurses allowed them to see her. She laid down on the bed, her face tinted with red from all the crying. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and her leg propped up in a cast that went from her upper thigh, bent to fit her ankle and down to her toes.

"How ya' feeling?" Heather asked.

"Eh. It still hurts a bit." Charlotte said, rubbing the cast. She needed time to get used to it. "How long am I going to be in it anyway?"

"A few months."

"Great! Just great. I don't want to go to school with a broken leg."

Heather shrugged sympathetic, and Larry talked. "It'll heal naturally. And don't worry, you obviously won't have to walk to school."

"I can still go to the museum tomorrow, right?" She asked looking at them in the white, quiet room.

Her father sighed as Nicky looked out to her from the edge of the bed.

"We'll see how your feeling, alright."

"When can I go home?" Charlotte said, never spending at night in a hospital.

"It's only one night Char. You'll be out by tomorrow morning, okay?" Rebecca said.

"Get some rest." Heather added. "Alright."

"Rebecca. Take Nicky home." Larry ordered as he took a seat in a chair by the bed.

"I'll watch him for the night." Heather offered.

"Bye Char. Get better." Nicky said in a quiet remorseful voice. She smiled at him and the three of them left.

Charlotte looked back at her dad. She pursed her lips, made a popping noise, and asked, "Did you tell mom yet?"

"I told her. She wasn't happy."

"I wouldn't be either. She started screaming at you, didn't she?"

"Yea." Larry said as he leaned in his seat.

"Sorry. I know how much that sucks."

"Get some rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes. The pain has subsided a long time ago, now it was just throbbing sensation.

XxX

Charlotte was discharged from the hospital early in the morning. She wanted to leave the hospital. It was morbid, and the place reeked of the odor of death. She had a few minutes to practice using the crutches.

With them, and her father besides her, Char walked into the summer morning. It was crisp and the air was humid but slightly cold. It was the only time during summer you can experience chilly weather. After all, zcharlotte was tired of the heat.

She took a big breath in, her nose sucking in the cold air.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

They went back home and Rebecca started to cook her a nice breakfast.

"I am feeling fine." She lied. "Can I go to the museum tonight?"

"Depends." Her father said. "Are you planning to break any other bone while your there?"

Charlotte giggled, it was the first time since last night.

"No daddy. I don't."

"Than fine. You can join us."

XxX

The hours dragged on as Charlotte spent all day on the couch. She was babied as well. She had the channels changed for her, and Rebecca fed her. She said she didn't need this treatment, but they didn't listen to her. Inside though, she liked being lazy like this.

"Come on Char. Time to go."

"Finally!" She said trying to get off the couch. She said she didn't need help, but Larry ended up helping her off anyway. She got into the back, taking up all three seats. Rebecca and Larry were in the front, Charlotte and Nicky were in the back, Charlotte's casted foot on Nicky's lap.

They parked in the loading dock like the always do.

"Everything's suppose to come tomorrow morning?" Nicky asked.

"Yea." Larry nodded his head.

"But that's not fair. Dad, can I stay with you? Please!"

"Erica wants you home Nicky. She's too angry with me to speak civilized-like to me."

"Fine!"

He protested and stomped off into the museum.

They all entered the museum, and Charlotte took a seat on the front desk. She set her crutches in easy reach, and Rebecca waited for everything to come alive, while Larry went to get his uniform.

Soon enough Rexy's bones began to crack as he moved. He turned his head left and right, and noticed Rebecca and Charlotte. He whimpered and nuzzled his head on Charlotte shoulder knowing she was hurt. She patted his head. He wiggled his tail, and jogged down the hall, almost smacking Charlotte in the face with his tail, but he was courtesy and purposely didn't hit her.

"Charlotte!" Someone said her name. The sound of horse hooves echoed against the wall.

"Hey Teddy."Charlotte said. Soon, the pieces of history surrounded her, even the Huns were curious to see their crippled friend.

Even the Roman and Cowboy climbed the counter to investigate. The walked to the edge next to her white-casted leg.

"What in tarnation did you do?"

"It was my competition yesterday. I fell."

"How long are you going to be in this?"

"They said a few months."

"You have my sympathy my lady." Octavius bowed on one knee and genuflected.

Charlotte smiled at him, but it dropped. The cast inched and she couldn't wait to get rid of it. She wasn't even allowed to skate anymore.

There wasn't any college representatives at the rink so Charlotte didn't really have anything to be ashamed off. But she hated losing. She wasn't perfect, and even though she tried to take a lost with a smile, winning just made her feel great, confident – so things like _this _didn't happen.

Out of the twelves girls, Charlotte finished last place. That made her feel horrible. She was so sure if she didn't fall, or if it was a light fall, she could of made the rankings. Everyone around her started whispering questions, but she tried to ignore them. Her eyes wondered and they caught the colorful glint of gold.

The Pharaoh was up on the balcony of the museum, having a clear view of Charlotte.

He looked at her with worry showing how concerned he was. He hated to see her and his other friends hurt.

Their eyes met. She was able to see the sparkle of regret in his eye, even from her view. As everyone else was oblivious to there telepathic conversation.

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders, trying to smile, trying to lie and tell him she was alright, and in time everything was going to be okay. But her smile dropped. She couldn't hide it. Even though everyone was in a hushed circle around her. She broke contact with him, and turned to her friends, answering their questions.

She wasn't okay like she said she was. Charlotte was bothered, frustrated, mad, hurt, and saddened. She would have to go to school and hear all the snide comments [because that's just how high school is.] She wouldn't be able to skate for a while and like Nicky loved playing hockey, she loved to skate and amaze everyone. She would constantly have to explain what happened and make a fool of herself telling people she accidentally, and clumsily, inflected this to herself. She was going to have to walk slow and everyone is going to baby her for a while too. She hated this and for once, her mind was on herself, he crippled leg and not Isis and all the drama that's going to go down tomorrow.

* * *

**1] NEVER. EVER. On any circumstances unbuckle, or leave your seat belt unbuckle. Charlotte's a bad-ass, that's why she gets too. But don't be fooled, and don't follow her example .**

**2]There are a lot of fractures I researched [Yea I had to research because I am just that uneducated about fractures] So I decided to go with the most realistic one which is an Incomplete Fracture . It is only when some of the bone is chipped off or broken instead of a Complete Fracture, where the bone is completely in two.**

**Some, if not all, are probably asking yourself, 'What is she on to be so random and mentally retarded and break Charlotte's leg?'**

**Why? What is the answer, you ask? I have no complete reason. I don't know. I guess I needed a a sub-conflict, or something to make you have an 'Ohmeemmgee' moment. Maybe cause some more dramatic events in later chapters. Hey, I'm the author . I got the power !**

**Anyway, drop by, leave a nice review below . I love to see more reviews . Please ! Tell me what you guys think about the chapter, the story, or what you want to see happen in the future of this story. Plot line, spelling, grammar errors, I'm sure there's something I did wrong. Anyhoo, I'll shut the mouth and work on the next chapter . Sound good ?  
**

**Peace ! 3  
**


	6. V Freaky Friday

**3• 1 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter V**

**Freaky Friday**

**"I will never be remembered, because I will not be forgotten in the first place."**

**Alright. I am up and rolling. So anyway, I was able to get this chapter up and ready before I go to school. [At the end you'll be able to tell I rushed.] Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, and subscribed to me and my story.**

**

* * *

**

It was finally Friday, and Charlotte, for a second, forgot about her leg. Isis sounded awesome to be with, and despite the fact Charlotte was grieving for her leg, she still listened to the Pharaoh talk about his little girl.

Her and Rebecca yelled at the workers to be careful with everything as they set up the new exhibit in Ahkmenrah's tomb. Isis and Hondo had a coffin that leaned up against the wall, and Kamunrah had a coffin that laid flat like the Pharaoh's. Hondo was placed by his father, and Isis by hers.

When the workers were done and left, Charlotte did the honors and locked the two coffins shut. She, then, attached the keys to her father's chain, and placed them back in the night guard's quarters. From there, she went home to rest and rejuvenate her swollen leg.

XxX

When it was finally time to meet Isis, Charlotte's excitement was peeked. Maybe she could actually have a great best friend, who isn't preppy, and doesn't wake her up four hours before she actually wants to get up.

After Larry dropped Nicky at Erica's house, the three of them headed to the museum. Rebecca and Larry walked up the stairs and Charlotte used the on the loading dock to get in.

"Dad. Ya know? Tonight might be the last night you get peace in the museum."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, once I get this thing off, me, Isis, and Nick, are going to so play Man Hunt. I'm going to teach her how to skateboard, and we are defiantly going to have a paintball war."

"You keep dreaming."

"You'll see."

They entered the museum as the sun was minutes from setting. "It's mad quiet." Charlotte pointed out. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her crutches on the floor.

Rebecca stayed at her side, letting Charlotte lean on her. Larry went to go his uniform on.

"Come on. Help me up the stairs."

Charlotte hopped up the stairs one at a time. "This is going to get annoying." She commented.

"Sorry kid." Rebecca said shrugging her shoulders.

It was getting frustrating for her. She hated walking at an elderly pace. She felt as if she was walking as fast as a turtle.

When they finally got to the top, they both sighed in relief. They both took so long Larry was already in his uniform and had caught up to them.

"Why didn't you just use the elevator?"

Rebecca and Charlotte looked at him.

"What?" They both asked. Charlotte was here for over a year, and she never seen an elevator.

"Yea." He said pointing down the hall. Charlotte slumped her shoulders In defeat.

At least she didn't have to climb a gigantic mountain of stairs ever again.

"Well. Hm. My daughter's crippled, but she can just find out this museum has an elevator the hard way." Charlotte said in a mock tone. "Ya know? You got some nerve." Charlotte after turning her back and walking to the tomb.

Rebecca and Larry were able to catch up to Charlotte with ease. When they did they matched her speed as they casually walked to the tomb.

"What if she's a brat?"

"She's not going to be a brat."Rebecca answered.

"We already have a fifteen year old brat." Larry added will a smile.

Charlotte eyebrow twitched. It dawned on her that Isis could be like the girls in school. The one's that are constantly trying to bring her down. It would make coming to the museum a miserable experience. _Just become good friends and that won't happen. Your just stupidly paranoid. _

She told herself. They managed to get the place earlier than usual. So they had a few minutes to spare. Charlotte took a seat on one of the jackal's foot. Rebecca leaned against the decorative wall, and Larry went to the back to get the pharaoh.

Charlotte absentmindedly looked around the museum. For a resting place, it looked magnificent.

"Yo Becca. When I die can my resting place look like this?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but frowned. "Whatever you wish." She turned her head to look at Larry than back at Charlotte. "What time is it?"

Rebecca asked her. She pulled out her phone, and pressed a button. The screen lit up and Charlotte examined it for a few seconds. "When does the sun go down? Like nine?" Rebecca nodded her head. "A minute. And. My battery dies. Great. Remind me to put it on the charger." Charlotte mumbled, and stuffed it back in her pocket.

A few seconds later, coffins started to shake, and both of the girl's looked up. Larry was already helping the Pharaoh out of his. Rebecca bit her tongue back, as Charlotte laughed as loud as she could pointing a finger at the two coffins that violently shook. It was sick humor knowing a deceased person was locked in a small box struggling to be free – but Charlotte being, well, Charlotte, it was the funniest thing in the world to watch.

All four of them starred for a few seconds. They were all humored and amused by the rattling and shaking of the coffins, especially Charlotte. A tear even came rolling down her cheek. She weeped it off with her forehand.

"That's funny." She said after she was able to maintain a normal breathing level. A small knock and grunts came from Isis's sarcophagus. They all gathered around the girl, as Larry attempted to undo the latch that was naturally there. After a few seconds he was clearly frustrated.

"Dad. Before you suffer a heart-attack."

"Here." The Pharaoh said stretching his own hand and unlatching it for Larry.

"See what you can accomplish with patience." Charlotte said.

Larry rolled his eyes.

"Char. You aren't a master of patience either."

Rebecca laughed. "It's true."

She shook her head, and drew her attention back to Isis.

Larry swung the coffin door open, and out stumbled a small mummy. She was only an itch taller than Charlotte. She stood erect and with her mittened hands clawed at her face to get the fabric off of it.

Ahkmenrah, being the expert Egyptian he was, reached behind her head. He pin-pointed the place where the linen was tightly wrapped and tucked in. He gently untucked it and started to unwrap her. First her dirty blond hair -tinted with yellow streaks because of the hot Egyptian sun.

Then with one swift motion her entire head was free. She shook her hair a bit sending pieces of blond hair around her her neck, then she turned to face them.

"Oh my g-" Charlotte started, but Isis raised a finger and silenced her. She turned her head away from them and coughed, sending dust everywhere.

"Excuse me." She spoke. "But it's extremely dusty in there."

She said giving us her attention again. Her voice wasn't caked in a thick British accent. It was soft and melodic. It just flowed.

But Charlotte and everyone else had their attention on something else - her forehead.

"Jesus Christ." Charlotte mumbled as she starred in horror.

Isis didn't hear it and looked around the tomb. "How peculiar. I never thought my afterlife would be in my father's tomb." She mumbled to herself.

"Isis? You can speak English?" The Pharaoh said. It wasn't drowned in an English accent, but a normal Egyptian one.

"Father!" She said running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. She mumbled something in Egyptian as she looked up to her father. She smiled. Charlotte guessed she said something like 'I missed you.'

"Isis?" He said rubbing his thumb over the gash on the corner of her forehead that Rebecca, Larry, and Charlotte were all starring at.

She didn't even flinch.

"What is it father? And what happened to your voice?" She asked giggling at the unknown accent.

"What is this?" He asked, his eye brows pulling together in curiosity as he ignored her question.

She put her hand where her father's thumb was. She pressed and twirled her fingers around the stab wound on her head.

"I'm not sure."

Rebecca reached in her purse, opened her compact mirror, and handed it to Isis. She looked in the mirror for a few seconds, wondering how the unsightly gash appeared on her head. "Oh. That."

She said, closing the mirror and giving it back to Rebecca.

"See. I was stabbed on my head with a metal spike. This is what I looked like when I died, I guess this is how I look in the afterlife."

"Stabbed by a metal spike . . .?" Rebecca asked in sorrow and disbelief.

"By who?" The Pharaoh asked in the protective father-kind-of-way, like when Charlotte came home late once and her dad was freaking out.

"Uncle Kamunrah." She said casually looking around in awe at the beautiful tomb. She gazed at the writings, obviously reading them.

"Your own uncle killed you?" Rebecca asked, as Larry held the Pharaoh back and away from Kamunrah's coffin.

"And you aren't upset by that?" Rebecca asked, watching as she walked away, continuing to star in amazement at the writings on the ceiling and walls.

"Well. We Egyptians believe in the afterlife. I always thought it was a time to start a new life, and enjoy it. You know? Like your heaven. You don't have to worry about who killed you, or how you died, just be glad you met your Ka* and get to live again, in peace and harmony."

"That's a good answer." Charlotte mumbled.

"But there is one factor I do not understand." Isis began, turning back to them. "I don't know you. You. Or you." She said pointing to Charlotte, Rebecca, and Larry – who was able to restraint the Pharaoh, from doing God-knows-what to his brother for the damage that he done.

Isis continued. "Why are you intruding in my afterlife?" She asked cocking her head.

"Um. Well. Your _afterlife _is in a museum." Charlotte clarified.

"A mu_se_um?" Isis said, looking further confused.

"A building that gathers pieces of the past for humans to study from."

"Oh. I guess that explains the tomb."

She said walking into the museum. She stopped when the jackals threatened to stab her – thinking she was an invader.

Akmenrah gently pushed his way through Larry and Rebecca to tell his guards to mind Isis, for she is his daughter, but she was already taking care of herself.

She barked sentences at them in Egypt, surprising everyone but her father. When she was done after a few seconds, they didn't genuflect like they would to the king, but they did bow their heads in respect. All three Americans turned to the Pharaoh for a translation. He cleared his throat.

"She asked 'how dare you threaten the Pharaoh's daughter. And a bunch of more useless words."

"The nerve of your jackals father. What are they thinking? Do they not know I have your blood running in my veins?" She asked him rhetorically. "Technically, you no longer have blood . . ." Charlotte said, but drowned out as Rebecca bumped her with her shoulder. Isis shook her head, to rid herself of the thought that servants to the king would think of hurting her. She took a breath in and turned back to the Americans.

"May I know your names?"

"Rebecca." She said, smiling.

"Larry." He said raising his hand.

"Charlotte." She said waving two fingers in a saluting motion.

"Dad can I show her around the museum?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't break anything."

She stepped up to Isis. "Do you want to see the museum?" Charlotte asked her.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Please." Charlotte smiled back and motioned her hand in the exit. They left, hearing the Pharaoh whisper. "Can I kill him now?" Charlotte giggled. It was cute watching him act like a parent who cares for his daughter.

"May I ask what year it is?"

"It's the year 201l. A.D. Of course. Let's just say you are three thousand years old."

"If I'm three-thousand years old, how old are you?"

"Well. I'm fifteen. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But sure."

"Why did your uncle kill you?" She asked obviously uncomfortable about the question. But Isis was fine with it.

"Well. My father died when I was nine. I lived fifteen years as well. My uncle wanted to become the Pharaoh but since it was in my name I had it. But my uncle kept me in the palace dungeons. Telling everyone I was dead so he can rule."

"He kept you in a prison for six years?"

"Yup. He wanted his brother to suffer, but since he was already died, it was me how had to suffer. He panicked when one of the guards almost saw me. So with a stake and hammer he killed me." She shrugged.

Charlotte looked at her in confusion. "So why was your carcass so neatly wrapped and cared for?"

"My mother did that. She saw my uncle kill me. She even tried to save me, but she would of died too. She made sure my body would stay intact. She sculpted a sarcophagus, and put me in my father's tomb."

"How do you know that your mother cared for you?"

"Who else would of? Process of elimination."

"And your not upset that you were killed by a blood relative in a dungeon?"

"Of course not. It was hell in that cold place. I barely ate, and nothing to do but sit against the wall, and wait to die of starvation. I was glad when I died. Because look - three thousand years later, I'm living in my dream land. I even got lucky enough to see, and be with my father."

"So back than Egypt was pretty brutal."

"You do not believe in punishment here?"

"We have laws. Like killing is, in fact, illegal."

"How lucky you are."

"Yo Isis. Can I ask how old your dad is?"

"He lived twenty-three years."

"So you were nine when he died. So he had you at like, what, fourteen?"

"Is that not normal?"

"No that is not normal."

"Oh. Well. It seems a lot has changed over the years."

"When was your mom carrying you?"

"She was ten."

"Oh wow. Young."

"Eh. Not really."

"So you're mother was alive? I must have been horrible living without her."

"I went a few years without anyone."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Like I mentioned, I'm happy now."

Charlotte smiled, and began pointing to certain pieces of History, explaining everything she knew about them.

"You are very knowledgable in history. Your teacher must be delighted you know so much."

"History's my favorite subject, but my teacher can get really annoyed with me sometimes. I do have a tendency to call out, and I'm usually correcting my teachers."

"I liked life science and literature."

"See. I love life science and literature, but right now were learning physics, and my literature teacher is so evil."

"Uncle Kamunrah evil?"

"Uncle Kamunrah evil." Charlotte nodded in agreement. They both giggled and chuckled and continued on.

XxX

After a tour of the entire museum, Charlotte explained Isis clearly that she could not leave, and how she must return to her sarcophagus at the brea of dawn. Isis smiled and listened carefully to the rules of her afterlife.

When they were done they sat on the chairs in the main desk. They giggled and talked about where they come from. Charlotte agreed to bring her iPod tomorrow and show her what she listens too.

Like to norma teenaged girls, they couldn't get enough of each other and spent the whole night talking to each other, being friendly, and respectful.

"Oh. Who's this?" Isis asked.

"The most annoying thing you'll ever meet. That's who." Charlotte mumbled so no one but Isis can hear her.

"Ugh. 'Nother gigantor?"

"Jed. Be polite."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. And this is Octavius."

He bowed in her presence.

"Cowboy." Charlotte said, pointing down at him.

"Roman general." She said, moving her finger toward him. He waved his hand.

"Guys. This is Isis. The Pharaoh's daughter." Charlotte introduced.

"You look nothin' like him." Jed interjected.

"True. You actually look more like Char.'

They looked at each other. Isis had forgotten what she had looked like, but because of Rebecca's mirror, she was able to see her appearance again. "Well. We do have some similarities." Isis nodded her head in agreement.

But before the two figurines can say anything in protest, Larry walked in forming them that it was time to wrap it up. Charlotte made a whining noise in protest. She was having so much fun,but she didn't want Isis to become dust so she walked her back to the tomb. She offered to help Isis back into her linen cloth, but Isis refused. "Toss it please. I had that on for three-thousand years." She climbed back in her coffin, and Charlotte closed it shut, not believing in a few seconds she would be nothing but dirty bone. The other two coffins in the room had given up in getting out, but every so often a few push could be heard.

Charlotte said goodnight to the Pharaoh, and promised him she tell him all about Isis's first night.

She wanted to wish Jed and Octavius a good sleep, but by the time she was there they were long gone in the forceful sleep.

Charlotte decided it was her turn to go to sleep, and couldn't wait to get into her slumber as well.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors. I rushed. I got to get to school, but I really wanted this up because I'm that desperate for reviews. [Aren't I selfish and picky?]**

**Ka - Egyptians 'spirit' that is suppose to meet the recognised body so they can live the afterlife.**

**Anyway, please review, tell me what you think of this boring chapter. I know I made mistakes somewhere. Anyway, in my opinion the next chapter will be more exciting, and I'll have time to write it in the morning. So, yea, that should be up to soon, but again, I do have a lot of school work, so no promises.  
**


	7. VI Cry Me a River

**3 • 2 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter VI**

**Cry Me a River**

"**The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."**

**Okay, I can handle blood and violence, but you may not be able to, so viewer discretion is advised. **

**And as you know XxX means time skip, well in this chapter _XxX [Italics.] Means the dream Charlotte has._  
**

**

* * *

**

_XxX_

_What the hell? _Charlotte thought.

After coming home from the museum, she wanted a nice, peaceful, relaxing sleep. A barbaric nightmare is not what she had in mind.

_Wait. Is it a nightmare?_

She asked herself. She leaned against the cold, stone wall. The only light was the torches on the wall. Charlotte strained her ears to hear any noises, but the only noise that could be heard was the squeaking of mice roaming the tunnel. "Hello?" She asked. It echoed down the hall, and Charlotte remembered she used to love hearing her echo when she was little.

Charlotte's arms and neck grew goosebumps, as the cold air attacked her. She went closer to the flames emanating from the torches. But it was no use. It was like the flames weren't even there. She sighed and took one off. She needed the light.

_Just wake up. _She told herself like she would in any other dream she didn't want to stay in. But, unlike the other times, her mind refused and sucked her into this dark dream. Charlotte could tell now, it was a nightmare.

Charlotte continued down the long hallway. She had an inner feeling it was a nightmare but nothing seemed to be scaring her, _yet. _

Yet. _That's the key word. Yet._

After a while of roaming in no particular direction, Charlotte learned she was in a dungeon. She didn't know where or time period, but it had cells with prison bars and a key lock.

Charlotte walked slowly observing each cell. Some looked worse than others. Most had chains to tie you down, or against the wall, few had nothing, and others didn't look like cells, but a butcher's office.

_My nightmare is probably getting caught in one of those. It's fake, but damn, it looks like I entered a 'Saw' movie. _Charlotte thought. She remembered seeing one of the Saw movies with Nicky. There dad was away at the museum – the time when neither one of them knew about it. He forbid them to watch it, but they did anyway. Charlotte was a bit scarred but more disturbed, but poor Nicky couldn't go to sleep for months.

As Charlotte was observing the cells, she breathed in loud, and dropped the torch. The flame died as the coldness of floor took over the fire. There was two torches in front of the cell she was starring at.

_Oh my god. Isis!_

Charlotte said running up to the cell, grabbing her hands around the bars, and calling her friend's name. "Isis!"

She didn't take any account that Charlotte was there.

Soon, after minutes of asking her to look at her, Charlotte learned that she couldn't hear her. Like in the movies, in dreams where she was there and could hear and see everything, but everyone couldn't hear or see her.

So she gave up with pleading her name, and starred at her. Isis was right.

_'All you do is lean up against the wall, and wait to die of starvation.'_

Charlotte remembered her words. This is what she looked like three-thousand years ago.

She had her back against the wall. One leg was sprawled out, and the other one was bent high, so her elbow can lean on it. Her other hand was casually on her leg. Isis's head was turned to the left, away from Charlotte, starring at the wall.

_Oh man. No wonder why she was so happy to get out of this place. _

Charlotte, in the poor lighting, tried to examine Isis. She was so whitely pale and gaunt. She was paler than her. Charlotte would of never thought she had tannish skin. Her skin and lips were chapped from the cold air down here, and she didn't move. She almost looked dead with her eyes open, but every so often she would blink, and when she did, Charlotte looked at her closely. Isis didn't blink fast. She slowly closed them as if it were exerting to much energy to do a simple task as blinking. She had her lips slightly apart to breath in the oxygen, but Charlotte never saw her shoulders or chest move up like it would when you inhale.

She looked horrible.

Charlotte didn't know how long she stayed there, till she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was agonizing to wait the few seconds. But finally the tapping noises turned to men. Three men. All dressed in Egyptian attire, but one wearing more expensive clothes. He was caked from head to toe in gold. Bracelets, necklaces, rings.

Charlotte looked back to Isis, and she now, has turned her head and acknowledged the presence of the men.

Charlotte looked at where she used to have that terrible gash in the corner of her forehead. It obviously wasn't there now. Char was able to notice she had a adorable little birthmark where the gash used to be. She squinted her eyes. It was a small detail and she didn't have to take much interest in it.

Her attention went back to the three men, who were unlocking the cell. The man in higher class clothing had a cone-shaped object in his hands. It looked to be made of a metal, but Charlotte learned from history class, that most metals of this time were mixed and called alloys.

She didn't ponder, or even care, about that though. Her eyes widened. This was officially a nightmare. She knew exactly what she was about to see.

"No!" She screamed and ran into the cell, trying to take the stake from him. But her hand just went through the stake like she was a ghost. Charlotte was transfixed. _Try again. _Charlotte told herself and tried to punch the man in the face, but like the stake, it went right through.

"She's only a child!" She screamed at the man.

Charlotte looked at Isis. Whatever color she had, was now drained from her face. She knew it was her time.

Charlotte's heart picked up speed. She was surprised the four people couldn't hear it. The quickened, thundering sound of her heart had it's own echo down the hall.

The two men grabbed Isis by her arms, and forced her on her knees. It was a stone floor, and Charlotte could see the knees being scraped under her.

All this time, the man with the spike was smiling. Charlotte had enough sense to know it was Isis's uncle.

"Uncle Kamunrah." Isis addressed. Her voice was raspy and tarnished. She haven't eaten or drunk anything it days – it was obvious from her voice. It was scratchy, and Charlotte wouldn't be surprised if she woke and found scratch marks on her.

_Wake up! _She ordered herself. But her brain, again, refused to leave this twisted, satanic dream.

Kamunrah frowned and shook his head coldly. "Six years." He started. "I should of just killed you when your father died." He started, and continued. "You should of never been born Isis. It was a sinful act your father committed: sleeping around with a slave."

He told her. Her long, greasy hair, dangled in her face. She was now breathing heavily, you could hear it. It was loud and husky, and her back heaved with every intake of air.

The guards put one foot on each one of her legs – planting her down. With one hand they held her arm. With their free hand they pulled her head up using her hair. They kept their fingers intertwined with her hair, forcing it back with strength.

Her face was now visible to Charlotte. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were closed. She didn't want to see her own death. Both girls' hearts were beating faster than light could travel.

Charlotte covered her mouth. She was witnessing a death, of a girl she just met, but Charlotte knew – she didn't deserve to die, she was innocent, and a sweet girl.

Isis slightly opened her eyes. She turned her head to the left, not bearing the suspense, humiliation, or two truths – she was a mistake, never to have been born, and she was going to die like this. She tightly closed her eyes. Charlotte could tell she was using all her strength not to cry – to not give these men pleasure that they broke her.

Kamunrah planted the point of the spike on her birthmark on the exposed forehead.

Charlotte leaned against the wall. Her knees ready to give out under her.

Isis's lip quivered and her hands shook.

Kamunrah, with his right hand, raised the hammer high above his head, and brought it down, impossibly hard on Isis's head.

_Crack! _

Charlotte's stomach dropped.

The sound was so familiar to her. She heard it recently. In this dream, her leg was fine and healed, but Charlotte could easily remember the ear-busting sound.

Isis couldn't help it. She didn't want to know that these men had humiliated her enough to make her cry but the physical pain that was throbbing through her skull was too much to take. Isis would of killed herself to get rid of the striking pain in her head. The tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She cried out louder than Charlotte did the day she broke her leg. The echo only made Charlotte feel worse.

As Kamunrah took the stake out of her head, blood leaked out on to her face.

It was everywhere.

It dripped down Isis's face in gushes like the tears on her face. Drop after endless drop oozed from the open wound. It created an intense waterfall down her cheek. Some would drip off of her jaw bone, and other streaks would drip down her neck in boatloads.

Her blood was slabbed onto his hands. And little drops of blood were splattered on the helper's clothes.

Kamunrah dropped the hammer again. Causing Isis's red face to grow even redder with the body's red fluid. The dripping of her blood had stopped when it reached her clothing, staining the beautiful white dress in red.

The new drops that exorcised from the wound spread to her face, and dripped down to her dress.

Isis gagged once, twice, than in front of Kamunrah's feet, Isis tossed up blood.

It leaked from her mouth. Her nose was even dripping blood.

Her screams and wails made the man with the stake laugh and laugh like it was a joke. The men holding her down looked uncomfortable, but they would never go against orders.

One more crack, Isis was out of her misery, and left in her own puddle of blood on the floor. Blood was in her hair, her back, her neck, and when she closed her eyes blood was even on her eyelids. Her heart's rate became slower and slower, knowing there was no way it could possibly pump and replace all the lose blood. Isis's heart given up on trying to save her – there was nothing it could do to help her, but slow down and let her be out of the misery she was experiencing.

"Let her little heart stop. Tomorrow return here. Skin the flesh, and clean the blood."

Kamunrah ordered as he was walking off.

"But sir? The bones?"

"Leave them there, they would make an interesting prop for later prisoners."

And she was forced awake.

_XxX _

Charlotte woke upwith an inner jolt. Her body jerked up in hysteria. Her breathing was as heavy as Isis's was. She felt a knot form in her throat that she had to swallow away. She was bewildered. She never remembered any of her dreams like she remembered this one. She remembered every gruesome detail, unfortunately.

She shook her head in a twitching motion and quickly stumbled out of bed. She was used to her leg being all patched up, but was brought back to reality, when the bluish-white cast was still there. She used her dresser and her bed to help her up and with a hand grabbed a crutch.

_How late is it? _She asked herself and forced the curtains open. The sun was setting out in the horizon, and Charlotte starred at the beautiful, picture perfect scene.

She thought for a while. Charlotte had never experienced a nightmare during the day. Over the years, every time she would wake up from a chilling nightmare, it was at dead night.

Why was this dream any different?

At dusk, she dreamed of nice dreams, like a date with a boy she might like, or school being out – dreams her father usually woke her up from.

_That obviously was a dream I wanted to wake up from. Why did I have it now?_

She was broke from her thought when Rebecca entered the room.

"Ready to go to the museum?"

"Give me a few." Charlotte said, and Rebecca nodded her head, and left.

Charlotte grabbed her ice-skating duffle bag. It had everything she wanted to show Isis. Her iPod, and her skates. Charlotte looked around the room, trying to scrape as much things together to show Isis what life is like for a twentieth-first teenaged girl. So she stuffed her physical science and history text book, 5 gum -Charlotte's favorite gum brand- her black nail polish, a deck of cards, two Coca Cola sodas she shook for Nicky, and hid under her bed, some candy, and her sketch remembered how much Isis said she loved literature and reading, so she picked up an Edgar Allan Poe book as well. She jammed it all in her small bag, amazed it could fit. She propped the strap over her shoulder, and with the crutches attempted to walk downstairs.

The weight of the bag, made it hard for Charlotte to walk easily. When she reached the staircase, she called for help. Larry took her bag, as Charlotte carefully crutched down the stairs.

"Dad. Can I have the guest room on the bottom floor?"

"Take it. It'll make life easier. Speaking of making life easier, Rebecca take the bag."

She rolled her eyes, and once he cut off his supply of strength, the bag dropped to the floor.

"Careful! I got soda in there!"

Charlotte said, looking down at her, than focusing her attention not to trip, or misplace her crutch on the stairs and end up breaking her other leg.

She got down with a grunt, but from there it was easy to the car.

Throughout the whole car ride Rebecca and Charlotte talked about her night with Isis, and Rebecca said she sounded like an interesting girl to be with.

The sun was already down when they arrived.

Rebecca trudged and dragged the bag into the museum, and with all her all her strength lifted it and propped it on the front desk.

"What do you have in there? A body?" Rebecca asked wiping the sweat from her face.

"Nope. But I do have two of my textbooks in there."

"Sounds like abuse." Rebecca said.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Charlotte waved her hand once, and took a seat in Rebecca's chair, whistling.

Rexy was already gone, so the whole place must be awake.

Charlotte zoned out, but was quickly drawn to Isis who was waving to her from the balcony.

When she noticed Charlotte's attention, Isis jumped down the stairs to greet her new friend.

"Good morning."

"Actually, it's night." Charlotte corrected, pointing to the front doors, where it was dark out.

"What's in the bag?" Isis asked. "Mind my curiosity."

"Oh, a bunch of things." Charlotte said unzipping the bag. She spilled out all of it contents on the table.

"Yup. This is practically my whole life."

"What's this?"

"That's gum."

"It's something you chew, but don't swallow. Take a whiff, 5 gum always smells really good."

Isis gingerly took a sniff of the gum. "That smells heavenly."

"Here. It taste better." Charlotte said, unwrapping her a stick of gum and handing it to her.

"You just chew."

"That's pretty much it." She said popping her own stick of gum into her mouth.

"Wow. That does taste good. It's sweet."

"It's bubblegum flavor."

"It's delicious. Oh. What is that?"

"It's soda. You can have it when your done chewing."

Isis picked the can up and observed it. She shook the contents by her ear lightly, but Charlotte snatched the can away.

"Rule number one about soda. Never shake it."

"It's not like it's going to explode."

"You wanna bet?"

Isis giggled. "Such a odd century."

"Don't get me started. Anyway, this is my physics book, my history, and this is a famous author who goes by the name of Edgar Poe. He writes dramatic horror. You said you liked to read, so I thought why not."

"Thank you." Isis said taking the book and flipping through the yellow pages. "Sadly, I can't read this, English text, right? It's English right?"

"Yea. I wouldn't mind reading you a few of my favorite stories."

"What's this?"

"It's called an iPod. It allows you to play music. Here." She said offering Isis an earbud.

She hesitantly nudged it in her ear, like Charlotte did, and waited for the sound to come out.

"This is my favorite rapper."

"What's a rapper?"

"Well. I don't wanna call a rapper a singer, but it is an artist who produces music by talking really fast. This guy is name Marshall, but everyone calls him Eminem."

"He sounds angst."

"He usually is. But, ya know, his songs do have meaning."

Charlotte took the earbud back. And turned it off.

"And what is this?"

"Oh. Those? Those are my skates."

"They are some strange looking shoes."

"There for ice-skating. I'll show you a video when I get a laptop."

"Is ice-skating fun?" Isis asked, not taking the hint that Charlotte really didn't want to talk about that now.

"It is. But I broke my leg from it, as you can see."

"I'm so sorry to hear. It must of really hurt."

_Crack! _

Charlotte remembered the sound from the ice and her dream.

She couldn't help but zone into bits of her dream.

"_You should of never been born Isis."_

"Charlotte?"

Isis said snapping her out of her trans.

Charlotte looked at Isis, trying hard to remain calm.

She still had the gash on her head, that will forever remind her of the dream, but her smile was back, she wasn't gaunt, she was as tan as her father.

She smiled at that thought. Charlotte than realized Isis was happy, away from evil, and in a forever tranquil state – she was lucky, not everyone got there.

For a while, Charlotte read to Isis from her textbooks and and other writings. She painted her nails black, and taught her how to open and drink the soda.

"Is it suppose to fizz?"

"Hell yea!"

"It tickles."

"Feels good don't it."

"Sure does."

They chuckled, and laughed as they sipped their beverages. Charlotte ran out of soda first, but eventually they both had two empty cans.

Charlotte looked around for a trash can, but couldn't see one in site. She remembered one on top of the stairs though.

"Here. There's a trash upstairs. I would toss it for you, but the leg and stair scenario won't work."

She said crutching her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll just wait here." Isis nodded and, at a fast pace, went up the stairs to toss the cans away.

Charlotte heard the little chirp of the monkey she hated so much. She turned around, only to see he had his little hands on her skate.

"Dexter! Not again. Put it down!" She said forcefully. Isis came up to the balcony's edge and put her hand son the railing.

"Who's Dexter?"

"You don't wanna know." Charlotte mumbled to herself.

He seemed to chuckle as she slowly walked his way, only to have him run up the stairs with her skate in his hands.

"Isis get him!" Char commanded.

"She even crutched up the stairs as fast as she could. Isis was far ahead, and Charlotte went as fast as she could.

_Come on! _She pushed herself.

She finally was able to catch up with the monkey and Isis.

They were both in Pharaoh's tomb.

Isis stood frozen in her place as the monkey climbed on the rocking sarcophagus. With Char's toe pick, the Capuchin broke the lock.

"Char?"

"Yea?"

"Who's in that?"

"You don't wanna know." [I actually wanted to end the chapter here. But nah, I'll keep going.]

A man stumbled out, much like Isis did.

"You dumb, stupid monkey." Charlotte said as the man undid the bandages on his face.

It was none other than Kamunrah. [I wanted to end it here too!]

"Isis. I know what he did. We should get your father."

She nodded her head, and face drained color again. She turned to leave but was called back.

"Isis." Her uncle said in astonishment.

Charlotte glared. She didn't like the smug expression plastered on his face.

"Your father is here? Please do bring him here."

Charlotte laughed at his lisp. She couldn't help it. In her dream he didn't speak like that, so she figured something must of happened when he was still living.

Isis laughed too.

"What happened to your voice? It sounds weirder than father's."

He sighed. Charlotte's laughter died down. She thought the scene would be so dramatic, but it looked like it was pulled out of a comedy movie.

"Go. Fetch my baby brother."

Isis did, laughing. She couldn't take the hilarious scene either.

Charlotte waited there, not really feeling threatened.

She made a popping noise with her gum. Kam was looking around the tomb, in what Charlotte noticed, was jealously.

"Your brother was a better pharaoh. Just throwing it out there."

He clenched his teeth.

"I had a longer rule."

"Still. I like him better."

"You are such a rude child."

"Your worse."

"You annoying little brat. Your just like Isis."

"What Isis ever do to you?"

"She took what didn't belong to her."

"Your so retarded." She said, not feeling any fear, but anger. He inflicted Isis's misery.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused."

"Just like little Isis, you deserve to die. What a mistake."

"_It was a sinful act your father committed: sleeping around with a slave."_

"I know I'm looking at a mistake now." Charlotte countered. Kamunrah's eyes landed on the tablet. He then looked at Charlotte. He knew she wouldn't want him to get that tablet.

In a quick motion, he grabbed her, causing her to drop her crutches. He picked the small girl up and dropped her in the Pharaoh's sarcophagus. He quickly closed the latch and laughed.

"Foolish child."

"Asshole adult." She countered as she struggled in the coffin. She pushed it, in any attempt to open it.

"You sick man!" She said growing frustrated.

She heard the tablet on the wall, rub against the granite of the wall as it was being taken off.

"Hush up child. And have fun in there."

He said, taking her crutches as well.

She looked around. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything. _Wait! No light! That means no air holes. Oh shit. _

She thought. Charlotte remembered a show, it was an informative show, maybe it was Myth-Busters, but she remembered humans in coffins, who are alive, have a half an hour to forty-five minutes, before they die of lack of oxygen.

She gulped. That might happen to her.

_Come on Isis. _

She said as sweat started to form on her forehead.

_I can't die._

* * *

**Some of you are probably thinking, 'Okay this girl is smoking something! Why would she write this!' Well, I had too, plot purpose.**

**Well, did you like it? Or did you hate it?**

**I need reviews people, gosh!**


	8. VII Life on the Line

**3 • 6 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter VII**

**Life on the Line**

"**Luck isn't even lucky – you gotta make your own brakes."**

**Yea, hey. I'm back. Aren't you all relieved?**

**Anyway, I wasn't really inspired to write this chapter, what-so-ever. I'm sorry.  
**

**Maybe it was the lack of reviews. [Aren't I such a picky, annoying thing when it comes to them.] But I really do like to see them in my hotmail inbox full of 'em. I do. And that's kind of why this chapter is so crummy and short. Please. For a child, review. I don't care if you despise my story - let me know so I can adjust.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I can't die. _Charlotte thought with a bit of panic.

She had enough leg room, but couldn't help feeling an inner anxiety and claustrophobia.

She placed her hands on the surface of the gold box.

_Okay. Let's see. What's the width, like two, three feet? Ugh. This isn't going to work out._

Charlotte said, feeling sweat form on the back of her neck and back. A drop of the perspiration ran down her forehead, and was lost in the rooting of her hair. She felt her scalp itch and burn in the intense heat.

The back of her throat was in desperate need for liquid. She felt her cheeks fluster and were, too, engulfed in the invisible flame.

_Just focus on getting out. Think this out._

_I could scream._

_I could call for the guards._

_I can try to force the coffin to split open._

_Or I can do all of the above._

_But they have consequences._

_Screaming would exert to much energy and I could get a heat stroke. The guards can't understand English, and if I manage to crack an Egyptian gold coffin open – which, would be impossible for Superman, dad won't ever let me come back, and I'm pretty sure he'll get fired._

_Wait! My cell-phone. _

Charlotte remembered, digging in her pocket, and finding her phone. She clicked a few buttons to get it too light up. But it never did.

_No! Becca! You were suppose to remind me. My charger's all the way at home._

Charlotte said, slamming her phone down at her side.

_Relax. Isis was going to get her dad and take him back here. Where he will unlatch me. Then when I get a hold of of Kamunrah - dad won't let me ever go anywhere again._

Charlotte thought bitter-sweetly.

After a while, she starred to violently shake the sarcophagus.

_Come on!_

She thought, growing frustrated, and nervous.

_How long has it been? Twenty minutes? _

She said taking labored breaths. It was like trying to suck oxygen out of a balloon filled with carbon dioxide. She barely got by. Her lungs screamed and ached for her to get a better and fuller intake of clean oxygen, but there was nothing she can do.

_Make the time last. Don't take as much breaths. At this rate, I'll have the box drained of oxygen in a couple of minutes. Just take breaths when you really need them. _She commanded herself, being as conservative as possible.

She always took oxygen for granted, and now she was so desperate for it.

Sweat started to drip down her forehead in attempt to cool her off.

She felt hot tears form in her eyes, as the pain in her chest grew more painful. It felt like she was suffering from a heart attack.

_What if it's a heat stroke?_

She asked herself. She didn't know much about heat strokes, but she did know she had to be in flaming heat for it to happen, and it can happen to anyone.

"Ahk! Isis!"

She called out her voice cracking.

"Char? You in there?"

"Jed. That you? Thank God!"

"How'd you get in there?"

"Long story. Is Octavius with you?"

"Right here M'lady."

"Guys. I'm running out of air, you have to get the Pharaoh or Isis. I'm going to die if you don't."

Charlotte said.

"How long you' been stuck?"

"I'll answer all your questions, when, and _if, _I get out. Now go!" Charlotte commanded as they darted off – their toy car wheeling as fast as it could.

_Come on! Hurry up._

Charlotte thought impatiently – as if they could hear her. She brought her hands up to her face. Her clammy hands met with her soaked face. She let out a huge sigh – trying to remain calm.

But, she couldn't help but have images run through her head. What if she took her last breath, and they didn't find her till dawn?

Breathing was getting rather limited.

Even lying down, Charlotte started to see multiple splashes of red, green and yellow against the black in the coffin. She tried to blink them away.

_I can't pass out. They wouldn't be able to hear me. _She had to take slow breaths – she had too. As much as she didn't want to waste her breathing limitations, she couldn't pass out.

She closed her eyes.

_I. Can't. Die. Not like this._

"Charlotte? Are you in there? Jed sent me here."

_Thank you Lord, or Egyptians gods. Whoever._

"Isis?" Charlotte called out, her voice cracking.

"Char?" She said. Charlotte could tell she was walking in deeper.

"In the sarcophagus." She said, her chest heaving.

"What are you doing there, and oh my! The tablet! It's missing!"

"Isis, let me out. I can help you – once I'm out.""

_And I can get some breath._

The latch made a click, and Isis opened the top.

"Ugh. Char. How, and why did you get yourself in this situation? You are still alive. Your lungs would of suffered and choked if you were in there any longer."

"Really?" Charlotte asked sarcastically.

Isis took a breath. "Did my uncle do this you?"

"Yea . . ." She said, trying to get out of the box – Isis trying to support her. ". . . he took my crutches somewhere too. Damn!" She said angrily, looking around, thinking – hoping, he moved them somewhere in the tomb.

"I will ask my father's guards."

"I'll stay here."

Isis walked up to the guards and spoke fast. To Char, it sounded like gibberish, but she knew it was a legitimate language, once.

_I'll have to learn it sometime. How awesome would that be?_

"He did take them. I'm sorry. Would you like to wait here?"

"I can get around." She stubbornly said. She wasn't going to look useless in a time like this.

"Wait, your uncle can't leave, and he has the tablet."

"That is correct."

"What's the point?"

"In?"

"My point is – that tramples over Kam's, is simple. He can't leave, and has till morning – where's he gonna go? The tablet is what brings everything to life"

"That sounds smart."

Charlotte smiled devilishly at Isis. "I gotta plan."

XxX

The Pharaoh walked casually down the hall with a straight posture and a flowing strut. He was oblivious to his brother's escaping. He was only aware of Charlotte corrupting Isis with the ways of an average teenager – till he spotted his brother walking.

They stood about ten feet from another, facing each other. The tablet was held tight in Kamunrah's hands. The Pharaoh tightened his jaws, and fist.

"How did you escape?" He spoke solidly.

His brother chuckled.

"Whaat hap'ended t your voise?" (What happened to your voice?)

The Pharaoh looked at him.

"I can ask the same about your dialect." He mumbled, but was still able to so his power and strength.

This brother sucked in a breath, and rolled his eyes.

"Never-mind my speech. Hand me my tablet?"

"I would nefr give anyone, anyt'in, tha' ishn't rig'tfully theirss." (I would never give anyone, anything, that isn't rightfully theirs.)

"In your case, hand it over than. That is rightfully mine." He said, extending his hand.

"Where are my crutches!"

Both men looked to the side to see Isis starring in fear and angst at her murderer, and Charlotte looking at him with rage. She was leaning up against the wall, as she balanced on one leg, her good leg.

The Pharaoh looked back at his brother, narrowing his eyes.

"You really wouldn't give anyone, anything, that isn't truly theirs?" He asked in a mocking tone, annoyed. "You are such a selfish man."

"And hypocritical." Isis added.

"I demand you give me what's mine, and what's her's." He stated clearly looking over at his brother with hate.

"I will nefr. I rooled lunger. I desrve thisss tablet." (I will never. I ruled longer. I deserve this tablet.)

Charlotte snickered. "But he ruled a lot better." Charlotte smirked. She had to say that. The Pharaoh was to mature to stand up to his brother and make him feel furious.

Isis nodded.

She was no longer afraid. Her father was there and she felt safe.

"Quality over quantity."

"Tell Isis where they are."

"Whi shhould I?" (Why should I?)

"Because I said so." The Pharaoh countered.

"Who doo you thin you are?" (Who do you think you are?)

"The Pharaoh of Egypt." Charlotte laughed as she defended the Pharaoh.

"I wash too." (I was too.) The Pharaoh's brother glared at her.

"Didn't we just establish this? He was, and _is_ better."

"You ruede lil' ch-" (You rude little child.)

While they were arguing, Isis slipped closer to her uncle. Her father keeping a close eye on her. He knew what she was doing.

She grabbed the bottom of the tablet and yanked it out of her uncle's hand and ran back to her Charlotte's side.

She whispered in her ear, "Part 1. Complete." And ran down the hall with the tablet in her hands.

Her uncle started to hastily walk after her.

The Pharaoh outstretched his hand and blocked his brother's way.

"Absolutely not." He said strictly.

"My crutches, please?" Charlotte sneered.

Kamunrah grumbled.

"In thhhee hall, wit small figurinnes." (In the hall, with small figurines.) He said defeated.

"Thank you." Charlotte said coldly. "Stubborn prick." She mumbled quietly to herself.

She started to hop off toward Jed's room, with her hand planted on the wall. She left the brothers.

She knew Ahk wanted to assist her, and fetch her crutches himself, but he couldn't let his brother roam around especially with his daughter somewhere.

"You are unfit to rool thisss musseum." (You are unfit to rule this museum.)

"No one owes it. This place isn't Egypt." The Pharaoh spat back.

Charlotte would of loved to see more of the quarrel, but she had to get her crutches. She was faster with them, and she, for their plan to come through, needed her crutches.

She finally arrived and there they were. She never thought she be happy to see them, but she was. Charlotte leaned down uncomfortably, and retrieved her supportive crutches.

"Finally." She whispered to herself.

Charlotte got herself up, and started to quickly go back in the hall, going at her top speed, looking for Isis.

She hoped she still had the tablet.

After a few minutes of searching the halls, she found Isis wrapped in her cloth, clutching the tablet.

Charlotte looked at her. She was covered from her neck to her toe in a dusty, dirty cloth that made her look like she dressed up as a mummy for Halloween. Her long blond hair swayed. It was so long, and it dawned on Charlotte. She did look pretty.

"Isis. Good. You have it still." Charlotte called from down the hall. She caught her attention, and Isis looked her way.

"Noth for long." (Not for long.) Her uncle said.

Charlotte gasped and looked at him. He ignored her, and walked right to Isis.

"Your fathher ishn't here to prothect yhou." (Your father isn't here to protect you.)

"Hand ith over." (Hand it over.)

Isis held it tight, and looked at Charlotte, than back at her uncle. He was right. Her father wasn't here to help her.

She had to protect herself, and her friend. She glanced back at Charlotte and looked at her cast.

He took her support away. He took advantage of the crippled, and almost killed Charlotte – her new friend.

He killed her, and her father, and suddenly, she felt ready to cry.

All this trouble this man caused.

She breathed loudly, and squeezed the bottom of the tablet.

All the emotions welt up in her, and she had to do something, something that surprised all three of them.

With all her might, she gripped the tablet, and smashed it across her uncle's head in anger.

"You sick, infuriating man! This is my afterlife – I'm not going to let you take that away from me."

* * *

**Ha ha. I love giving you that 'Ohhhhmmmeeeegeee.' moment. And a cliff-hanger too! You must all hate me.**

**Also, as you may know, to make your life easier, I used () to help you understand what Kam is saying.  
**

**Anyway, I will try to update a lot sooner, but I do have things to juggle. [Computer time with my brothers, social life, academic life, and yes, I have a crush at school so that does distract me more.]**

**Okay, I'll stop now before I turn this story into my diary.**

**Till next time . **

**Review my friends.  
**


	9. VIII Some All  Nighter

**4 • 16 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter VIII**

**Some All - Nighter**

_"**If you're going to play with fire, at least have a bucket of water."**_

**Me : Yea, you thought I left, didn't you ? I actually almost did. The lack of reviews really do affect how I write. For perfect example, this chapter is nothing, and completely useless. Well maybe Char's little dream, but beside that, it's just not entertaining. People ! Leaving a review helps me write better. Think of it like this; it isn't gonna kill you, but it kills me. Gosh! I'm not going to bite your fingers off! **

**Myself: You can't talk to them like that Me. You might scare them away!**

**I: Both of you need to shut up. Anyway, onward with the story ! Remember Italics [_XxX_] represent a dream. A normal [XxX] just represents a minor time skip.  
**

* * *

With all her might, she gripped the tablet, and smashed it across her uncle's head in anger.

"You sick, infuriating man! This is my afterlife – I'm not going to let you take that away from me."

Charlotte stumbled back in amazement. She was left inarticulate – as well as Kamunrah.

It wasn't like anything Ahkmenrah described about her. He never mentioned she had temper problems, or was violent. Charlotte knew. Isis wasn't like that at all. But love is a strong emotion, and it will drive you to do whatever. Charlotte knew that. Isis loved her father, her new home, her new friends, and not in a conceded way, she loved herself. It was enough to drive the tablet straight across her evil uncle's face. Isis wanted no harm; she was defensive however. The small girl was willing to risk getting hurt and demonstrating violence like this, for the people and things she loves. Love was a powerful emotion. Charlotte knew that too, now.

Charlotte leaned against the wall, still gripping her crutches.

She closed her eyes, and breathed in slowly.

It seemed like that cracking noise just keeps finding a way to her.

She shuddered.

Char had been hearing audible cracks lately. She was quite tired of them. But this one, she felt no sympathy. She knew how much that crack hurt, and she was glad it reached one of her foes.

"Charlotte." Isis mumbled her name as she starred at her unconscious uncle.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." She finished. Isis acknowledged the fact that children shouldn't be exposed too violence like this – Isis knew first hand.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about that." Charlotte walked over to the window, and starred at the moon.

"We have about two hours left till dawn. Do you think he'll wake up by than?"

"I hope not."

"According to the plan, we have to get him outside during dawn, so he would evaporate to dust. We can't have him wake up, and we can't have dad and Ahk find us."

"Why ever not?"

"They'll take the tablet away. We need that as bait."

"Right." Isis nodded her head.

"So what do we do now?" Charlotte asked.

"We can't drag him. We're sure to bring attention to ourselves."

"We can throw him out the window." Charlotte suggested, cracking a smile.

"Be serious Char."

"Sorry."

They talked for a while and discussed more about ways they can activate part two of their plan to rid the museum of this deranged man.

They decided to just sit there, and hope one of their fathers didn't pass by.

But eventually, Kamunrah, lying against the wall, begun to open his eyes.

"Just in time too." Isis said, as the horizon around New York started to fade to a beautiful red/purple.

"I guess the exhibits naturally wake up so they can get a chance to get back to their places."

"How convenient." Isis said, leaning over her uncle.

He blinked rapidly a few times, to rid his vision of the blur it held.

He stood up groggily.

Kam looked down and mumbled something that was not understandable.

"You shtumburn child." [You stubborn child.] He began, and out stretched his hand to take the tablet.

Charlotte leaned to Isis.

"Go get your dad." She said.

Isis gave Charlotte the tablet, nodded, and ran off. Charlotte smiled. Isis knew Charlotte didn't want her to fetch her father. It was a signal they prepared. Charlotte actually informed Isis to go back to her resting place for the night.

"Now, why would she give you the tablet?"

"We're done fighting. If you want the tablet, go get it." Charlotte said, dropping it out the window.

Kamunrah smiled, turned on his heels, and walked down the flight of stairs toward the doors. "With pleasure."

Charlotte peered out the window, knowing they had a few minutes, seconds, or they would have to go another night with Kam.

Isis is counting on me. I have to speed things up. I'm not going to let a cast stop me.

Char said beginning to walk off toward Kam.

If he sees me trying to go for the tablet he'll hurry up.

Charlotte walked down the stairs in a rush, but trying to be as careful as possible. If she fell, she wouldn't be able to catch herself because her crutch would be in the way.

Once she finally managed to speed down the stairs – without falling, she raced at her fastest pace toward the door, which Kamunrah had just escaped out of.

Perfect. He's already out.

Charlotte walked up to the door, and watched as Kamunrah picked up the tablet – a victorious smile implanted on his face.

She directed her attention to the sky, which was painted with the breathtaking colors of pink, red, and orange.

In the distance, the red fireball known as the sun, emerged with an awestruck entrance.

It was such a beautiful summer morning.

Charlotte looked down at the evil man. His smile faded as he looked up to Char, the tablet dropped from his hand, as it disintegrated in the warm summer breeze. Soon his arm was nothing, than his torso and head, and finally, he legs were nothing but dust in the wind.

Charlotte stole his victorious smile and retrieved the tablet. It was that easy.

It was a good summer morning.

XxX

Charlotte returned the tablet to the Pharaoh's tomb with pride.

She knocked on Isis's coffin.

"He shouldn't bother us anymore."

She smiled, wished her a well rest, and told the Pharaoh about their plan and how she achieved it. She talked on for a few minutes about how Isis was a bright girl, and how they had his brother cornered.

"You should have been there! He just melted to dust. So, yea, he shouldn't bother you anymore, ever again."

"You took out an exhibit! Are you crazy?" Her father screamed from the far end of the tomb.

"I had to. But don't worry dad. Me and Isis have a plan. You know, to not get you fired."

"I'm listening." Larry said, sternly.

"Well. Uh, once I was exploring in the archives . . . ." Charlotte said, trailing off, knowing she shouldn't have confessed she was snooping around. (Uh, yea. To clear confusion, I'm making the museum have an archive room.)

". . .And I remember seeing a skeleton. I thought we could just replace the empty sarcophagus with that."

"It'll get you off the hook for now, but no more destroying of the exhibits, and no more exploring the archives. I'm not even suppose to be there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Charlotte nodded her head.

"Now, show me the skeleton, before my boss gets here."

XxX

It was a long day, or night – whichever.

When you stay up all night, and sleep all day, you begin to question which is which.

Either way, I begin the wonderful trans the world has come to know as 'sleep.' Let it begin! Charlotte declared, plopping down on her new bed, on the bottom floor.

She was used to the immense comforting feeling her bed upstairs, but this new bed, was a new experience.

But this bed was different. It was like bed shopping; lying down on beds you are unfamiliar with. It was such a positive feeling.

It was stiff [the way Charlotte liked her bed.] It created a crater under her to fit her body's outline. Sinking in the bed was officially the best feeling on Earth.

"This. This right here." She said patting the bed. "Is what I'm thankful for."

Without bothering to take her scandals off, she closed her eyes, and let the dreamful sleep dominate her mind.

___XxX_

_"Another dream. This better be a good one." Charlotte grumbled to herself._

_She remembered the last dream she had. It was vivd. Never in her life had she remembered a dream, detail, to every bloody detail. All there - forever, like a tattoo._

___This doesn't look like a bad dream, but than again, it does look Ancient Egypt-y. Just cross your fingers._

_She advanced to a giant door, without really taking in much of her surroundings, other than the fact it was dark, every piece of furniture in the hallways was either marble, or gold encrusted._

_She turned the knob of the grand door, eager, anxious, and terrified._

_Charlotte didn't really want to open the door slowly and dramatically, like in the movies. It just made it more suspenseful._

_So with brute force, she slammed the door open. _

_Nothing scary was beyond the doors._

___What a relief._

_Here, she familiarized herself with the room._

_It was a master bedroom. There was no doubt. It was huge!_

_"Why can't my room be this big?" ____Oh yea, I'm not a pharaoh._

_She answered herself. _

_It was weird. In dreams, she was able to know facts, that no one told her._

_She wasn't sure if she was the only one who experienced this. _

_Entering a dream, knowing everything about it, before someone tells her. Unfortunately, she was never able to determine the difference between nightmares and good dreams._

_But, she knew she was in the Pharaoh's room._

_Something just told her – a gut feeling._

_It was impossible to prove wrong._

_The bedroom was colossal. It had a bed, with silk sheets. _

___Probably imported from China.__ Charlotte thought, knowing the Chinese were masters in creating silk from silk worms in ancient times._

_Gold dotted the room in every way, shape, and form. _

___Wow._

_There was a fresh bowl of water in a gold bowl on the dresser. Charlotte walked over to it, and dipped her finger inside. Ripples formed and spread to every side of the bowl._

___Am I invisible in this dream too?_

_She peered over the bowl. _

_Charlotte couldn't see her reflection._

___Great. In this dream too - I am not noticeable. _

_She shrugged the disadvantage away and walked around the room._

___A balcony? No way! Why can't I have a room like this!_

_She said, walking at a fast pace toward the balcony._

_"What a view." Charlotte said, letting out an exasperated breath._

_She leaned against the gold bar, preventing anyone from falling and starred out into Ancient Egypt. It was daytime – close to high noon. The Nile a few miles away, sparkled, and down below people, bargained, traded, and talked. It was a joyful day in Egypt. _

_Charlotte was able to suck in the aura. She smiled. _

_It was relaxing._

___I can get used to this. __Charlotte thought._

___Man, other than a prick of an uncle, Isis must have had a good life._

_Charlotte began to close her eyes._

_She liked this Ancient Egyptian setting. It was as comfortable as her new bed at home._

_After spending a few minutes in blissful heaven, Charlotte began to hear a cry, a weep. It was an upsetting sob, no remorse._

_She turned around to see a woman – dashingly gorgeous. She was sitting on the bed, crying her eyes out. Tears streaked her face._

_And, ____oh my gosh, she looks just like Isis._

_She began to cry in her hands._

_She sobbed, and weeped, and all Charlotte did was stand there. What more could she do?_

_"Isis!" The woman cried out. _

___Oh man. __Charlotte thought. She knew who this woman was._

_"Your Isis's mom. Kam must of told you what happened, and what he was up too." Charlotte whispered aloud. The woman couldn't here her. They were two dimensions __and three thousand years apart – too far to be heard._

_"Look. Woman."_

_Charlotte said, feeling grief for this lady. She was in obvious mental pain. She lost a daughter._

_Charlotte leaned over her._

_"She's happy now." Charlotte said, in a monotone, remorseful whisper._

_The woman continued to weep._

_Charlotte walked around the room. She felt determined to tell her that Isis was happy, as well as her husband._

_Charlotte looked at the bowl of water. She remembered dipping her fingers in the icy water – and it created ripples!_

_She grabbed the bowl and flung it on the floor, hoping it would get her attention. While, the bowl was airborne, the woman looked up and gasped as she saw a figure by the dresser. _

_They made a split second eye contact, before the bowl hit the floor, and Charlotte was forced out of her dream._

___XxX_

Charlotte shot up in bed. The room darkened by her curtains.

Something wet was on her face.

Sweat?

Charlotte touched her face. A drop of the liquid descended to her lip, and into her mouth. It wasn't sweat, it was tears.

She was crying, just like Isis's mom in her dream.

* * *

**Myself : Told you . It sucked .**

**Me : Your so negative !You should take a bow . -takes numerous bows-  
**

**I : Again, you two, shut up . Do you people see what I have to live with . Anyway, please please please, be oh so kind, and review . I don't need a novel-sized review, not even a paragraph, but something would be nice .  
**


	10. IX Sparta

**4 • 17 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter IX**

**Sparta**

_"**You can't change your past, and you ruin the present by worrying about the future."**_

**Myself: I hate this chapter. It doesn't take much place in the museum.**

**Me: You hate everything. I like this chapter. It's the longest one yet. I, care to do the disclaimer.**

**I: Me? The disclaimer. Please, once I rule the world, I would own anything. -sits and plans world domination-**

**Me: Fine. Tybs23 doesn't own NATM, or 300, or any other thing in this story, but her OCs.  
**

* * *

___ The few weeks I had left, well, sped by, for lack of better terms. Every single break, the days fly by - without any sign of slowing down. The horrible reality I would have to face: Summer's over, [unfortunately] and the ugly truth is school starts tomorrow. _

___ It amazes me how the days go, and at the end of the glorious summer break, you try to remember all the savored moments, but just end up drawing a blank. Some call it unfair – I, however, call it ungrateful. Yea, that's it. I was ungrateful for the time I had off. True, I was ecstatic school was out, and I spend every night at the museum, but, in retrospect, I took granted of the break I was rewarded and quite frankly, I regret it. Every summer I tell myself to really take in the opportunity and enjoy it while it last, but I just never learn. I always end up brushing it off my shoulder, saying I have all these days to relax and bask in sun, but they don't last. They never last. Granted, I was limited because of my disabled leg. I wasn't able to go to the local pool, or the beach, and forget going to my friend's vacation home in Croatia. Next summer, I will, [I state it as a fact,] make it one I will never forget._

___ Safe to say, I do not want to attend school tomorrow. Instead, I want to listen to nice summer music, the kind that remind me of the beach, and sleep._

___ It is also safe to say how much I underestimated Father Time. Hopefully, this time I learned my lesson._

___ Depressing, isn't it? What else rots my soul, slowly: The weather is growing colder and colder. Soon it will be as cold as Isis's uncle, and boy, is that bitterly cold. True, the New York's summer can be hot, hotter than you think. This summer reaching a stifling 104ª degrees [Fahrenheit, of course.] The smog and smoke from the Manhattan buildings really didn't cool things off either. Now, in late August, temperatures are starting to drop to a refreshing temperature, and as much as I like the coolness after the intense heat, it only reminds me of the negative aspect of fall and winter. [Psst! And people worry about global warming! Nonsense!] Last year, in December, the air was practically frost itself – much too cold to inhale, and I pray this time we would not be gifted with blankets and blankets of snow, like last year. Of course, when I was Nicky's age, snow was the best thing in the world, but now at the age of fifteen, it just means shoveling, shoveling, and more back breaking._

___ I'm fifteen – too young for back pains._

___ -Charlotte_

_"So, school is a mechanism in which groups of young adults attend a classroom, only __leaded by one adult who is certified?" Isis asked._

_"Yea, a bunch of disgusting teenagers, sitting in a class listening to a boring lecture. That's about how it goes." Charlotte clarified._

_"Fascinating."_

_"No! It's the worst thing that ever happen to me." Nicky said._

_"Little Nicky. Schooling, and learning are a very important aspect of life. Back in ancient times, people who received an education were lucky."_

_"Hey Isis. A lot can happen in three-thousand years." Nicky smirked.  
_

_"True, true. But change doesn't mean you should change your attitude on school."_

_"I don't mind school – it's easy for me, but waking up six am every morning. It's horrible." Charlotte interjected._

_"Six am? I see why you hate it. My classes didn't start till afternoon."_

_"Lucky!" Nicky exclaimed._

_"But you only go to school till three. I had to listen to my mentor till midnight."_

_"Twelve hours of school?" Charlotte asked, in disbelief._

_"Yes, but unlike you two, I never imagined only, what, seven, eight hours, so I was quite used to my long studies."_

_"Another thing I mind in school, is the people – there so immature, and ignorant."_

_"No! Everyone's nice!" Nicky countered. Charlotte shook her head and sighed._

_"Nicky. When your older, people begin to turn judgmental, and you'll learn, people will turn their backs on you to save their own reputation." Isis said, beating Charlotte to it._

_"Really? But there my friends, and I know they wouldn't do that."_

_Charlotte and Isis glanced at each other, not needing to talk at all, but still able to see the obvious message. They weren't going to enlighten Nick with the negativity of the world they were more aware of._

_So, Charlotte changed the subject. _

_And they talked, and talked, about nothing in particular. It was a fun experience. Charlotte liked talking with people, and saying something funny, and having a good laugh. _

___Laughter is always the best medicine, especially when you share it with friends.__ Charlotte thought. _

_She could get used to talking to Isis. They melted together in conversation so easily, taking about random topic after random topic, laughing at the stupidity, or the natural comedy of what they say._

_Charlotte almost forgot she had school tomorrow, till she had to go home early._

___XxX_

___Lately, I been experiencing dreams. It's like nothing I ever seen before. I actually remember every dream, perfectly – unlike any dream before. _

___It is peculiar - No, beyond peculiar. All these dreams seem to actually be in sequence with the last. It's like a new episode every time._

___The craziest question I have is: Did it actually happened? _

___I would talk about it to Isis, but she died in my first dream – where it all started, so she couldn't confirm if these were actually historical._

___It gets frustrating. Yea, if it is real, it's great and cool getting the information like this, but every night, I wake in a stifling red hot heat, sweat caked on my face, unable to go back to sleep, and the strangest part, I actually feel fear stirring in my core. Normally, I would not show or feel anxiety and be afraid of something like this. It just doesn't affect me. I don't know if I'm heartless, but this story my mind is trying to convey to me, shouldn't be vexing me, but it actually is frightening me, for a reason I can not understand. My rapid heart rate confirmed that I am scared of what I just seen. It's as if it, it isn't me who is witnessing the dream, like I'm seeing it through someone else's eyes._

___-Charlotte_

___XxX_

___Beep._

___Beep._

___Beep._

___No!_

_Charlotte smashed her hand down on the alarm clock, that shattered the air, and her sleep._

_For a few more minutes, she laid there, curled in a small ball, like a fetus in a womb – with the exception of her broken leg, which was forced out straight._

_"Char. Time to get up. Come on." Larry said, shaking her shoulder._

_She mumbled something that wasn't audible. _

_"Now."_

_"I don't want to go to school today!" Charlotte screamed out. She smiled, and patted her dad's head, and continued. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you." She said, giggled, and rolled back in her pillow._

_"What? I'm not baking cookies. Char! Just get up!"_

_Groggily, Charlotte sat up in bed._

_"What time is it?" She asked, her voice coming out a bit scratchy. _

_"Seven." Her dad answered simply. "Come on. You don't have to take a shower, but please, do something with that hair."_

_Charlotte rolled her eyes, and began her new routine, which she would now have to follow every morning._

_XxX_

_Charlotte crutched her way up the ramp, and into school. She took a breath, and walked in the school, ignoring some of the stares of others who were curious about her leg._

___First stop. The main office._

_She said, having her schedule in her book bag. She had contacted the school a few weeks before, and the principal promised her a key to the elevator. She was happy about this. The school had an elevator for the injured kids, who still needed to attend school. Only injuries where children can't walk right, and teachers, were allowed to use the elevator, so now, at least, she wouldn't have to break her back on the stairs._

_She retrieved the key, pledging to give it back when she was eligible to use the stairs again. She was glad she would be able to use it. Char only been in it once, helping a friend with her bag when she had an operation done on her foot._

_Next, she stopped by her locker, on the second floor. [The first floor was set for freshmen, the second for sophomores, and juniors, and the third for seniors.] Unlike the freshmen, she had a bigger locker, which she liked, but also didn't like. She seen kids get jammed in their own locker, with her disable leg, that made her a huge target._

_But, before she could do anything but blink, she felt herself being lifted._

_"Oh shit. Put me down!" She squealed, as she dropped her crutches, one falling to the ground, and the other sinking in her locker._

_"Okay. Here's what your going to do. First, your going to give me all your lunch money."_

_Charlotte smiled. "Angelo." She mumbled. They both smiled, and he dropped her down._

_"Damn. You really did break your leg. You were probably to busy thinking of me. You need to stop obsessing over me, and that wouldn't happen to you."_

_Charlotte picked up her crutches, and turned to face him. Her dear friend, Michelangelo, hadn't changed. He was slightly darker, probably from vacationing in his home country, the Dominican Republic. _

___Psht! As if he isn't dark enough! __Charlotte thought, and took a quick glimpse of him. He seemed a bit taller, lankier, his light brown hair cut short, his eyes still hazel. ____Still lovable, cute, hot, and obnoxious. He hasn't changed a bit. _

_ "Ya' caught me." Charlotte blushed a bit._

_"When do you get that thing off?"_

_"A month or two. I must of really been thinking about you, just a little too hard."_

_"You dumb little girl. You really should find yourself a boyfriend, and get out of my hair."_

_Charlotte giggled, as he rolled his eyes, both had goofy grins on their faces._

_"Hey. My bones grew a bit, even though one is broken. So ha, I'm not your little girl anymore." Char derided and pointed a finger in his face._

_He brushed her finger passed his face."It's nice to know your going through puberty. However, I'm still taller." _

_"One day, when I no longer have a broken leg, and I am taller than you, -" She poked his chest, and continued. "I will beat you up."_

_"Oh, of course." Michelangelo said, as if he completely believed it._

_They talked for the remainder of the time they had left before school started. _

_Charlotte situated herself at her locker, talked, and caught up with her friend. They compared schedules, and discovered they had a few classes together._

_"Hey. Biology together." Angelo grinned and poked her arm. Charlotte knew what this meant._

_"No. No! I'm not taking that class. You giggle, and your immature and, and -" Charlotte stuttered, drawing a blank._

_"- and, you love it." Angelo completed for her. She smiled._

_"Whatever helps you get to sleep at night." Charlotte said, closing her locker, and lifting her backpack to one of her shoulders. "Thinking of you helps me get to sleep." Angelo said, taking her bag, and adjusting it on his own shoulder. _

_"Corny weirdo, and thanks." Charlotte said as they walked to their first period Sadly, they were both greeted by the presence of a girl named Amanda. She was a tiny, thin girl – a bit unhealthy looking because she was so skinny. She naturally had brown hair, but dyed it black over break. She was dressed in tight jeans, that Charlotte could never imagine being in, and a top just a little to inappropriate for a fifteen year old. She had fairly tanned skin, but the closer Charlotte looked, it didn't really look natural. She had brown eyes, but wore lens, which made them blue._

_She was an extremely popular girl, amongst the guys. They found her Brazilian body intriguing. _

_Charlotte admitted it to herself. She wished her body was a bit more Brazilian-like, __more attracted to the guys. She wasn't so worried about her body, because Heather made her exercise daily, so she was fit, but she did wish she had more curves, and a bigger butt like Amanda. She did know this, she was a bit jealous of Amanda's hormone rate, but never let Amanda know this. It would just make her feel cocky, ignorant, and better than everyone else – even though she already did._

_"Oh! Hi Mikey!" She chirped at him, and waved her hand in his face. It never really been a secret that she had a crush on him. Charlotte just shook her head. She didn't think Amanda was jealous of her – that she knew Michelangelo personally. Charlotte inwardly scoffed. It was a shame Amanda only liked him because of his athletic body._

_"Oh, how you doin' Char?" Amanda said, directed her attention to Charlotte._

___Don't call me that. __Charlotte thought, wanting to say in out loud, but waited for Amanda to say something arrogant first._

_"You're looking good." She half-heartily commented._

_Charlotte raised a brow. "I'm on crutches."_

_"I haven't noticed."_

_"Of course you haven't."_

_"Can I try using them? Please." She asked looking innocent, and folding her hands together, leaning in a little, to let Angelo get a glimpse of her chest._

_"Not now Amanda. We have to get to class. I don't want Charlotte being late." Angelo cut in._

_Charlotte bit her lip and Amanda noticed. _

_Amanda always was trying to prove Charlotte and Angelo were something – something she could break. Charlotte was biting her lip, because she was trying not to laugh at how Amanda clung to him, and drooled as he talked in his normal masculine voice - hinted with a Spanish accent that he picked up on over break. _

_Amanda, however, thought Charlotte was dreaming about Angelo just as much as she was._

_"That's a good idea. I wouldn't want to be late either. I'll see you around Charlotte. Text me Mike. Kay?" She said, stalking off, disappointed that she still haven't phased him, even after dressing best, just for her crush._

_Charlotte sighed and shook her head. ____Hookers gonna be hookers. __She thought._

_They walked a few more paces to the elevator, and Charlotte couldn't help but ask a question, that been bothering her, but she waited till they were in the elevator._

_She inserted the key to the elevator, to go to their first class, which was algebra on the first floor. _

_When the doors closed, she turned to Angelo, who was casually leaning on the wall._

_"Do you like Amanda?"_

_His eyebrows drew together. He shook his head. "Hell no. Fake girls aren't my type. I need a girl to be as athletic as me. If I were to have sex with Amanda, I probably break her in half. Plus I don't want AIDS."_

_"Break in half? Nice to know you like it rough."_

_"I wouldn't be rough with her and I would still break a few ribs." He said, raising his hands in defeat._

_Charlotte giggled, and just rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but she was comforted by this, knowing Angelo didn't have an eye for Amanda._

_"See. I should have been like a Spartan in ancient times."_

_Charlotte laughed._

_"You won't last one day in Spartan training."_

_Angelo scoffed, and flexed. "Please. I'm more jacked than Gerard Butler was in ____300__."_

_"Uh no."_

_"Yes. I am no longer Spanish, but Spartan."_

_"Sure."_

_"I most train hard every day, and serve the great city I hail from." He said, holding a fist over his heart, as he continued to role-play._

_"I will fight with honor, and integrity, -"_

_"You don't even know what integrity means."_

_He ignored her, and continued on._

_"I will serve Sparta with all my might, and die on the battlefield, knowing I brought fame, and respect to my homeland. You. Maiden." He said, pointing to her, than gesturing his hand._

_"Will you take my hand in marriage, and birth girls who will eventually birth other Spartan men, so we may carry out the blessed name of Sparta? I ask you birth boys as well, so they may carry out, me, the father's name, and strike fear into enemies eyes, as Spartan society grows to be the best nation in the world?"_

_If anyone else were to say this to Charlotte, she would probably never talk to them again, but than again, it was Angelo, her childhood friend. So, it was funny, and she laughed, as the elevator opened. They both stepped out, and headed to room 101, where Mr. Spooner taught their Algebra class._

_The two of them took a seat in the middle of the class, Charlotte sitting in front of Michelangelo, and him seating next to a few of his friends._

_Charlotte didn't mind it, but sometimes Angelo's friends, could be real annoying, especially since they believed Charlotte was Michel's girl._

_"Oh hi Charlotte!" She turned around, to be greeted by one of his friends._

_"'Sup Kelvin?"_

_"Nothing. And what happened to your leg? Did Mikey break it?" He asked, directing his attention to Angelo. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend." He said, shaking his head, and turning the other way._

_Before Charlotte or Angelo could say anything, Mr. Spooner, one of their favorite teachers walked in the room._

_He was getting old, but he still was funny as ever. He was known for lighting up and letting the kids laugh. _

_No one fell asleep during his class, for two reasons. He was a good teacher. He could spark anyone's interest. And no one dared to snooze because Mr. Spooner's room was right next to the bathroom – he'd been known to go to the bathroom, get a wad of toilet paper, soak it, and throw it act the sleep student._

_He also been known to spray people with his water bottle, that was there to clean the overhead. _

_It was a good class. Charlotte liked it a lot._

_Mr. Spooner passed the textbooks around, and Char quickly glanced through it. ____X's __and ____Y's __dotted every page, and Charlotte thought about Isis. _

___Spartans were the first to get into math, so mathematics wasn't around in Egypt, barely, but it was. Didn't they invent the numbers? No, they used another system of numbers, the kind we use today. Anyway, I'm sure Isis would love this._

_Charlotte thought, as Mister Spooner recited the rules Char heard last year, probably for all the new people. _

_XxX_

_The class period was quick because they didn't do anything really math related. _

_Angelo kept talking to his friends about how Charlotte was his Spartan wife, and how she was would grant him healthy children. They all laughed a giggled, as Angelo continued to act Spartan._

_Charlotte heard bits of their conversation, and she would blush at the thought, but quickly changed the subject in her head._

___I wonder why there isn't a Spartan exhibit at the museum. I mean, Spartan, that is natural history, and they practically invented Philosophy, Geometry, Science, and they didn't invent it, but they were masters at Architect. In 3000 BC an Egyptian pharaoh demanded a pyramid, which was the beginning of architect. __Charlotte thought._

_"Heeeyyyyy' Char." Kelvin__cooed._

_"I didn't know you were a Spartan wife, and Angelo as your hubby. I didn't even know you were Spartan." He said gesturing to Angelo._

_"Yea. He's Spartan, because his too dumb to be a Athenian." Charlotte snickered._

_Kelvin drew a breath, through closed teeth, making a hissing noise. "Burnt by your own wife. That's cold." Kelvin murmured. Him and Angelo launched into a conversation in Spanish, so Charlotte just sat there, hoping they weren't taking about her._

_She took this time to look around at her classmates for this class. There wasn't anyone really special to her, so she faced the front again._

_Charlotte sunk a bit in her seat, and started to bite on the end of her pen, as she began to break away from reality and into her mind._

___Remember Charlotte. Promise me you'll bring as many textbooks as you can carry. But don't break your back doing it! Oh, and my apologizes, I still have yet to learn to ____read and write English, may you read the text to me? _

Charlotte remembered Isis saying that to her a few nights ago. She smiled to herself. She decided tonight, she would bring Isis her science text book, history text book, and algebra book. She felt like a teacher. She had all the lessons pre-planned too. In science, Charlotte decided to teach her about atoms, a molecules, because being ancient Egyptian, she was unaware of the fact everything was made of cells, and even smaller bits called atoms.

In history, well, Charlotte thought about leaving off at the time where Isis was deceased, and onward, but all the talk about Sparta, made Miss Daley change her lesson plans. So, she decided to teach Isis about Ancient Greece, than after Ancient China, and India.

_Ah. Ancient China and India. Sanskrit, and silk. I love it. _Charlotte thought to herself.

XxX

Charlotte had only three classes with Michelangelo, which she was happy with – she didn't want him becoming her personal servant, and, eventually become sick of her.

He would help her from class to class, but she would ask to be helped by someone else, because she didn't want to be smothering him. _Guys just don't liked to be smothered. _

It was the second to last period, Biology. Sadly, what Charlotte thought would be nice class with her friend, turned out to be a quiet class with Amanda.

Charlotte would live.

When class was over, she got up, not slowly or quickly. She didn't want to give any hints that she already hated this class.

Angelo came up, and outstretched his hands, for her to put her textbooks in, but she was hesitant.

"I'll have someone else to do it, and hey, I'm capable of carrying a few textbooks, just go to class. Okay?"

He reluctantly began to walk away, and Amanda approached Charlotte.

Angelo stopped in his tracks, and turned around to the two girls. He knew how much Charlotte hated her, and he just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Here Charlotte. I'll help you with your books." Amanda offered. Charlotte glanced at Angelo, who just shrugged.

Charlotte had no choice. She didn't want to say no – because Amanda was acting innocent, if she were to burst out a 'no,' she would look like the bad guy. She didn't want to look like the bad guy, right there, in front of a teacher.

"Are you sure Amanda? They are kinda heavy." She countered. Angelo and Charlotte both thought, that those amount of books were squash her. Charlotte couldn't help but remember in fifth grade, Amanda had already hit puberty and was growing, whereas Charlotte was still awaiting her bones to grow. Everyday, Amanda would make a comment about how short she was.

_The irony. _Charlotte thought, as Amanda took the books from her hand. "I'm positive."

Michelangelo shrugged and walked toward the door, where he held it open for both girls, and headed down the staircase to whatever class he had now.

"What class do you have now?" Amanda asked as she starred at Angelo's back, and back at Charlotte after he disappeared.

"Uh, english. You?" Charlotte said awkwardly.

"Life Skills."

_With Michelangelo. _Charlotte thought, knowing how much she wanted to gloat about it.

They entered the elevator, and Amanda was starring at Charlotte. It bothered her, so she glanced at her, and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"What?"

"I don't understand how Mikey would pick you as a best friend."

"He has values."

"Okay."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying. You like him, don't you? You _really _like him."

Charlotte didn't say anything. The tips of her ears, were turning pink, and she could hear the blood flow.

"Know your place Charlotte. It's called staying in your league." Amanda said, shrugging one shoulder up. Charlotte already knew she wasn't in his league, anyone's league, but she wasn't going to let her enemies use that as an advantage.

"And you suppose your in his league?"

She scoffed, and smiled. "I'm in everyone's league."

"I'm not stupid Amanda. I see how you act around him, all innocent. But, luckily, Angelo is too smart to see around it. He doesn't like you. I would know, I'm his best friend."

"Keep dreamin'. Tell me, _Charlotte, -" _Amanda hissed her name with malice.

"Does he ever talk about me? Good or bad?"

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Than, ya know, there is chance."

"When someone doesn't talk about you, it means they don't think about that person. Which means they don't hate them, _or _love them. They are non-existent. And you are non-existent to him."

The elevator door opened, and Charlotte's heart was pounding. She regained her posture, and so did Amanda. What is said in the elevator, stays in the elevator. They both knew. Knowing this conversation get out, would ruin both reputations, not that the other person, cared for the other's, but cared for their own.

Amanda fake a smile, and handed the books to Charlotte. She took them, and they glared at each other, before walking down opposite directions.

_Psychopath._ Charlotte thought.

_Clueless bitch. _Amanda thought.

XxX

"Heather!" Charlotte screamed, and crutched as fast as she could toward her iceskating coach.

She was glowing with her Russian beauty. Tan skin, blond hair. _She hasn't changed much in the weeks. _

"Hey there Char. Come on, I'll give you a ride home from now on."

"Thank you so much." Charlotte said as she got into the back.

She missed being in the front, but getting in the back, would just be more simple.

"How's your leg feelin'?" Heather asked, peering through her mirror, than back at the road.

"Don't feel anything anymore. When I get it off, I swear, the first place I'm going is the rink."

"I'll be right there with you, when the time comes."

"Man, I'm missing the rink already."

"It misses you too kid, it misses you too." Heather reassured, as she drove on.

XxX

Charlotte got to her new bed on the bottom floor. She took her shoes off, placed her heavy textbook-stuffed backpack to the side, and plumped on her bed, lying down on her stomach, clutching her soft and stiff pillow.

She rested her chin on the fluffy pillow, as she thought about the day.

_Michelangelo._

_Amanda._

_Kelvin._

_Sparta. _

_I should be a Spartan woman for Halloween. I could be that girl in the movie, 300 Gerard's wife. _Charlotte thought.

"_Only Spartan women bore real men." Ha, I loved that line. They way she said it, and how the Persian reacted. Man, Spartan women were the best._

She began to think of how the queen acted, how she was able to act freely, and how the men didn't do anything to stop her, _even though she was a queen. They never told her to shut her mouth, because women didn't have too._

Slowly, Charlotte's mind drifted to Amanda. She had to think of what happened today, the talk they had.

_She is sure I like him. But, why does this come all of a sudden? I known Angelo forever. Why am attracted to him all of a sudden? What? Because I have seen him in months? The way he looks? His awesome personality? _

_Or do I like him, just because Amanda likes him? Do I even like him in the first place?_

She folded her hands behind her head, and thought. She needed answers. Her features remained calm, as she closed her eyes, and thought about what she could answer, but ended up drifting to sleep – she would need it for tonight's lessons anyway.

XxX

Isis and Charlotte sat at the Rebecca's desk. Isis leaning over the desk in front of the textbook. Charlotte sat right next to her, using a pen to point out words, and pictures.

"See Greece is right, here." She pointed to the map.

"I wish I had an idea of where that was."

"Uh, here. See that little chunk of land, that is Egypt."

"It's so small."

"No, see that's isn't all of it."

"Okay, good."

"Even though Greek was one country, or empire, if you will, people referred themselves as people of their city-state. In Sparta,-" Charlotte said, pointing to Southern Greece. "They referred to themselves as Spartans. People who dwelled in Athens, called themselves Athenians."

"I see." Isis said, staring at the textbook, taking all the information in.

"The Spartans and Athenians were the two most famous city-states. Remember what city-states are?"

"Yes."

"Good. However, they were extremely different. In fact, they were complete opposites. Athenian men who were rich had a good education and were master thinkers. Poor Athenian men got little education."

"And women?"

"Stayed inside all day, and worked around the house."

"No education?"

"Barely. If they were wealthy, they would have private tutors."

"Like this?"

"Maybe more legitimate."

"Okay."

"Anyway, women had absolutely no rights. In public, married women were to cover their faces in fear other men would become attracted to them causing adultery. Women who were not married had to cover their face as well, because their fathers chose their husbands."

"So, if Athens was the brains, than that means Sparta was the brawn."

"Correct. But when I mean brawn, I mean extreme work out, everyday, all day."

Isis gave her a questionable look.

"When children were born, if they were healthy, Spartan authorities would take them in, and when they were able to walk they began a harsh training. They learned how to run, jump, swim, and throw javelin. They lived off of being muscular, and their army was their biggest concern."

"If they were unhealthy?"

"Well, in the movie it is said they throw unhealthy babies off a cliff, however that is actually not true."

"So it wasn't as cruel."

"It was still cruel. They would take the baby out the city, and leave them to die of either starvation, thirst, or if the climate was horrible, hypothermia."

"That's horrible!"

"It was. That's why the women had more rights, almost as much as the men, because they bore these healthy boys, so they were honored. In that time, as you may know, women weren't really respected."

"Did women have to go through training?"

"Yes. But not as harsh as men. The men trained till they were about twenty, than enlisted in the army till they were about sixty."

"That is amazing. They must have been unbeatable."

"They were."

"The Persians tried numerous times to overcome them. It was a time called the 'Persian Wars.' But Sparta was not alone in that war, Athens helped them as well. But when the Persian War was over, soon the Athenians grew in power, and demand respect and nobility from other city-states. Sparta did not stand for this, and they launched a War with Athenian. That was called the Peloponnesian War. Sparta won, and was now, basically in control of all of Greece."

"They were unstoppable." Isis said in amazement.

"They were, but later, a Macedonian king named Phillip II beaten the Athens, and the rest of the city-states quickly surrendered. Then, when Phillip died, his son Alexander the Great expanded his empire. It was the biggest empire the world has ever seen at that time."

"Charlotte?"

"Yea?"

"Can you talk to me about Spartan women?"

"Well, I kind of told you everything I know 'bout them." She said flipping over to the page of Spartan women.

"I am fascinated they had so many rights. The only time I ever seen women with rights was from the country of Kush."

"The Kushites were bitter to your way of life. The way I look at it – they couldn't make there own civilization, so they took your's."

They giggled, and Charlotte read more about Spartan women.

She began to realize too, just how much they were free to speak their mind, unlike most women.

It kinda reminded her of school today.

She was the Spartan women, wife of Michelangelo, and she was allowed to speak her mind _because she was Spartan. _Amanda couldn't take that right away.

* * *

**Myself: Don't tell me high school,isn't like that, because it is.**

**Michelangelo, Amanda, Mister Spooner, Kelvin are all based on real people in my life, so don't tell me it isn't right.**

**As for this chapter revolving around Sparta, -shrugs- **

**I: Sparta is awesome! Okay? **

**Myself: Sit down and plan your world ruling.**

**I: I shall.**

**Me: Don't listen to these two, anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**Myself: Tell US what you think.**

**Me: No, tell me what you think.**

**Tybs23: Just review . Again, sorry it doesn't take much place in the museum. However, the new characters in this chapter, will, in fact, be relevant. **

**Good night, and remember to review.**

**Oh, also, as for the information about Sparta and Athens, I did that all of of memory. Tell me if I got something wrong. Thanks.  
**


	11. X Athens

**5 • 22 • 11**

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Chapter X**

**Athens**

_"**Wise men speak because they have something to say; Fools, because they have to say something."**_

**Alright another chapter. Safe to say this will be the last where we see the school because, well, I know how much you hate to read about a place other than the museum. So, anyway, Chapter X.**_**  
**_

* * *

"Why?" Isis asked, her voice ringing out in pure sweetness. She was curious, and Charlotte found herself answering that question a lot.

"Isis, my friend, it's just how it was. They believed men were inferior."

"If they were smart like you said, wouldn't they adapt to the obvious better city-state, and let women have equal rights?"

"In Athens, men didn't realize it was the women who granted birth to the brilliant men."

"Again, why weren't they like Spartans?"

Charlotte froze, and thought about that. She really thought hard about that.

Why weren't Athenians like Spartans?

XxX

That day at school, unfortunately, Charlotte and Amanda had another encounter. She always knew how to snake her way to Charlotte. Today, it was harsh on Charlotte. She flinched, just remembering it.

It started like a normal day.

Charlotte was running late to class, by herself, because she dismissed Angelo, and told him to get to class on time.

So, she was purposely delaying at her locker – when she was in the presence of Amanda.

"So, Miss Spartan Queen," She taunted.

Charlotte just looked up from her locker and glared at her. "Hey, I take pride in that title."

"I'm sure you do." She squinted her eyes. "Being you are a tomboy, and you would go with the more manlier city-state."

"What are you getting at?"

"I prefer Athens."

"Why? You would have no rights?"

"I always believed the men were there to complete a man's job, and women shouldn't be allowed to interfere. They should be in the house, not in the world where they can be abused, raped, and killed by men. Having no rights wouldn't bother me, plus Athens were extremely underestimated. They were clever, smart, and Sparta actually got some of their battle tactics from the geniuses of Athens."

"It's chicks like you that give girl's like me a bad name."

"Your a girl?" Amanda asked, astonished.

"You got a lot of nerve for a tiny ant."

"You got a lot of nerve acting like a guy."

"What do I do that makes me look or sound like a guy?"

"Your freakin' jacked."

"Oh, god forbid women have some muscle. Plus, you of all people should want it. Angelo told me. He likes a girl whose built."

"Yea, built, not a freaking wrestler."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be stalking him right now?"

She grinned, and shook her head. "No. But, ya' know, girl to girl," She said, leaning in closer, as if there were people in the hallway. "My new school year's resolution is to date Angelo." She said that to purposely irritate Charlotte.

"Good luck with that." Charlotte smirked.

Amanda didn't notice and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't touch Michelangelo." Charlotte growled, growing more frustrated. Everyone knew when Charlotte used his full name, she was serious.

"Jealousy is a sin."

"So is infecting someone, purposely, with AIDS."

"Ha ha! Oh how funny Charlotte. You bring tears to my eyes." She said pretending she was crying tears of laughter.

Her face became serious again, and she glared daggers at Charlotte. The contacts turning her eyes blue, which made them look icy. After a few seconds of catty glaring, Charlotte spoke, not really speaking a lie, but not sure if she was speaking the truth.

"He likes me." Charlotte hissed.

She said, trying to whisper it, and be calm, but she said in a superior tone, like Amanda would. She didn't want it to come out like that, so spiteful. But it did, and Charlotte regretted it, even though she didn't show it.

Amanda gritted her teeth. Her face contorted, before she shoved Charlotte with all her might and kicked one of her crutches.

If she didn't have crutches, she would of stepped a few paces back, and stuffed Amanda in her locker.

But, she lost balance. The crutches forced her to fall back on her back, without letting her to catch herself.

It was so typical of Amanda to take advantage of the weak – and make them more weaker.

Charlotte's head hit the blue tiles, and she had to blink away the stars she was seeing.

"Ha! Look at the strong Spartan now. Knocked down by a squirt."

Charlotte growled and hissed in pain, trying hard to counter, but couldn't because of the throbbing sensation in her head. "Just remember one thing Charlotte,-" She said, using the same malice she used yesterday. "I always wanted to be Athenian. They were pretty bright, and when it came to war, they were serious." Amanda said, walking off, leaving Charlotte on the floor.

What you didn't know, Athenian, Spartans never lose. Charlotte thought, as she used the wall to help her get up. Her broken leg didn't really hurt, but the back of her head did. She sucked it up, got her books, and headed for algebra, wincing.

She walked in the classroom, with all eyes on her. Mister Spooner stopped his class and stared at her too.

"Why so late?" He asked, a little comical.

"I, uh, just lost my footing, and fell down."

"Nice going." He smiled, and knew if Charlotte fell she would be able to tough it out.

There were a few snickers and chuckles.

Charlotte ignored it, and sat down. She turned to look at Michel. She waved and he starred at her.

They starred at each other for a few seconds, Charlotte focusing on nothing really, but Angelo staring at her, with slightly squinted eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"To me? Extremely. Char. You are a figure skater, who skates on ice. That means you have balance, a lot of balance. What happened?" He asked being serious, then worried.

"Amanda pushed me. She is jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I'm friends with you." She lied. She didn't want to say to him that Amanda pushed her down because Charlotte said that he liked her.

"Ah." He said, understanding. He shook his head. "That bitch is crazy. Why didn't you tell?"

"I'm a Spartan women, with rights and problems of my own, and I do not rely on men to solve them."

"Well respected."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"I wish Amanda was a boy." He mumbled, and Charlotte looked at him questionably.

"- so I could beat her up. You know I would."

"I do." Charlotte said, turning around.

"Now. Once you get your cast off -"

"I will be able to kick her ass."

He smiled and nodded. "But if a guy ever messes with you, -"

"I go to you."

His smile got wider. "That's right."

"Yo! Would you two stop flirting!" Kelvin leaned in and whispered.

Charlotte felt the tips of her ears boil. She used her hair to cover them. Kelvin mumbled something in Spanish, and Michelangelo said something back in the foreign language, so Charlotte just turned around, but before she did, she felt compelled to say: "Would you two stop flirting with each other and pay attention."

She tried to focus on what Mister Spooner was trying to say, but she couldn't focus. Her head felt like bricks, and her shoulders were beginning to ache, and throb, and pressure was starting to build up.

___I didn't get a concussion. Just blacked out for a few seconds. I'll be fine.____Damn. Why do I have to be the victim?_

_XxX_

_T_he day went on, and Charlotte kept thinking about Amanda. The relationship they had this year was worse than any other year, and it was only the second day of school, and Charlotte couldn't live with this.

What am I going to do? Charlotte thought, as she leaned her head on her hand, and starred at the board.

Michelangelo starred to gently tug and play with her hair. Every time the teacher turned around, he would drop her hair, and when she turned back around, or faced a different direction, he would begin to braid again.

The day went on, and the aching in Charlotte's head faded a while ago. She was just tired now. She felt like dropping dead on the desk. She had Amanda and Angelo in Biology next period, and it was likely to be hell. But, it was the last period of the day, so she had to get through it.

"Alright." Charlotte mumbled, under her breath, as the bell rung, signifying the end of this class, and the start of the new.

"Come on." Angelo ushered her on. "I'll be your personal bodyguard."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yea. Your gonna break your other leg or fall on your head, again."

"I learned my lesson. Okay?" She asked as she walked out of the classroom with him right next to her.

"How did you even fall in the first place?"

"Slipped."

"Fall. Slip. All the same, you would like to see Amanda break her leg."

"I would." She murmured, she nonchalantly rubbed the back of her head, and crutching to her next class.

XxX

"Yea. I'm glad I'm only in fourth grade. Charlotte is going through all this nonsense in high school. Dad says she has to get straight As if she wants to skate, so her school work has to be done. She has the biggest crush on this child named Michelangelo. He's awesome. I know his little brother, and his a good guy. Her enemy is this girl named Amanda, that just wants to practically kill Charlotte. It's crazy. High school is just crazy." Nicky blurted to Isis.

"I wonder why she hasn't told me any of these problems."

"Eh, she's a quiet girl."

"I wouldn't say so. How can she possibly be dealing with such problems, when she is only in two weeks of school."

Nicky shrugged. "It's high school." He said, and stalked off.

Moments later, Charlotte came with a stack of five textbooks in her hands. Isis walked up to her, and quickly took three of the textbooks, and placed them down on the the front desk of the museum.

"Alright. Biology, english, math, history, and science. All here." She said, pointing to each textbook, as they were sprawled on the desk. Isis took a seat in one of the wheelie chairs, and Charlotte planted herself in Rebecca's chair.

"Which one first?"

"Uh . ." Isis thought for a moment, and tapped the blue book. "This one, please."

"English. Okay."

"Can you read me a story?"

"Well, I was going to pick a story, and allow you to read it."

"I can't read English. I can only speak it."

"That makes sense. Since I finished all my homework at home, I'll read you one of my favorites. And afterwards, how about I teach you to write and read in English."

"Oh, thank you Char!"

"If,"

"If?"

"If you teach me to write in hieroglyphics."

"Deal."

They shook each others hands, and Charlotte turned to a page.

XxX

Isis leaned in closer, and Charlotte finished her sentence slowly, and dramatically. She paused for more effect.

" 'Villains!' I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! – tear up the planks! Here, here! – it is the beating of his hideous heart!" Charlotte finished, and closed her book.

"That's it! How does someone write a story like that! It was amazingly suspenseful and, and just wow. I like this author." Isis said, leaning back in her seat.

"Can you read me another of Mr. Poe's?"

"Sure. This one is another of my favorite." Charlotte cleared her throat, and began. "It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought, Than to love and be loved by me . . ."

Charlotte read the poem, trying to sound like a good reader, and Isis did seem interested.

"- And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling – my darling – my life and my bride, in her sepulcher there by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea."

"How beautiful. Such a smart man. He is deceased now, no?"

"Yea, Edgar is gone." Charlotte said.

"Now. Here." Charlotte said, taking one of Rebecca's pens. "This is our writing utensil. I decided I'll teach you two letters in the alphabet every night, so in thirteen nights you will know the alphabet, and I could teach you words."

"Perfect."

"The first letter is A." Charlotte said, drawing a 'A' on the paper.

"Charlotte?"

"Yea, Isis?"

"Do you know a Michelangelo?"

Charlotte put her pen down, and starred at Isis.

"Nicky told you."

"Oh Nicky forgive my telling, but yes, he has."

"Yea. I know a Michelangelo."

"And you fancy this boy?"

"As a friend."

"No. He is your friend, and you wish more of a relation."

"Charlotte didn't speak, she starred at the floor, thinking.

"Isis. I haven't seen him in three months, and forgot about him because he was not in the country. Granted, a few times in the summer he would cross my mind, but than school started and I remember him, and become closer to him. It just doesn't work like that - not even remembering someone, to loving someone."

"Could it be your remembered how much you love him? You two seem to really click. I mean, you both like Sparta."

"How much did Nick tell you?"

"Enough to know your not sharing everything with me."

"If I say I like him, can we continue?"

"Of course."

"Than, I like him."

"And Amanda only makes you like him more? Am I right? Tell me I'm right."

"Your right." Charlotte murmured, not being able to lie.

"Oh, Char, I think it's adorable. I wish I can meet him."

"I'll bring in a picture sometime."

"Please do."

She nodded, and continued on with her lesson absentmindedly.

Charlotte taught Isis about 'A' and 'B' to the best of her abilities, while still thinking of Michelangelo. She said she liked him to get Isis off her back, but did she really like him?

_Please. I feel like I'm in a dumb reality soap opera. It's total bullshit. _She thought, as Isis and Charlotte walked up to the tomb.

They passed Ahk and Larry. The two girls waved at their fathers, and continued on talking, as did the fathers.

Dexter climbed up Isis's leg in a swift motion, and made himself comfortable on her shoulder.

"Greetings Dexter. How was your evening?" Isis asked, stroking his head. He rubbed his head on her head affectionately in response. Charlotte starred in disgust. _Dumb monkey._She thought.

They walked passed the giant Anubis statues. Isis did not murmur a word, but they still bowed. Charlotte just waved to the one on the right, and it nodded his head. They then went back to their positions.

Isis pointed to certain symbols and pictures on the wall and explained their meaning and what they meant. Charlotte tried to memorize it as best as she could.

Isis also knew not to overload her brain with this foreign language, so after a few symbols, they sat down on the step to the sarcophagus.

"Charlotte? Can you tell me more about Michelangelo? And what makes him so attractive to you?" Isis asked, not sounding jealous, but rather curious.

Charlotte took the rest of their time talking about Michel, and why Amanda and her find him attractive.

They talked and talked, and Isis just couldn't get enough of the information, not just of the boy, or Amanda, but school in general. It fascinated her.

But eventually, Ahkmenrah came and told them it was time for Charlotte to go home and get some sleep for school tomorrow.

She reluctantly left. She waved goodbye to Isis, and Isis waved back, getting up off the step and hugging Charlotte. She hugged back, taking a few seconds, to lean on Isis's shoulder.

"Thanks for listening."

"Thank you for everything you done for me." Isis whispered back, smiled, and let her arms slide down.

"Sleep well Isis."

"Ditto Charlotte. Till tomorrow."

Charlotte walked out, after saying good night to Ahk.

She met Rebecca at the front.

"Hey Char."

"Yo."

"Ready to go?"

"Yea." Charlotte said, collecting her textbooks, tossing them into a bag, and walking out the door.

The whole car ride, Charlotte thought. She thought about how hard she hit her head today, and her feelings for her best friend.

She looked down at her cast. She couldn't wait to get it off. Than, she would be able to exercise again. She would be about to jog around the track with Angelo in gym.

_A few more months to go. _She thought negatively.

XxX

_Whoa! Another Egyptian dream. _Charlotte thought sarcastically, remembering climbing in bed, and thinking over the day. She was thinking of all the drama she went through with Amanda, and rubbing the back of her head, only to discover a small lump.

_Bitch. _Charlotte thought, walking along in the corridors, of what is Ahkmenrah's palace. [She is able to recognize it easily now.]

_I wonder what's going to go down tonight. _She thought.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering, Charlotte was able to identify a woman. The woman who was crying in her other dream. The one where they made split second eye contact.

She was not crying this time. Her face was etched with rage, and anger.

_Probably over Isis's death, no doubt. _Charlotte thought.

It was night because the halls were dark, and Isis's mother angrily stomped down the hall, with nothing but a candle in her hand. It burned and reflected off her face, and Charlotte was able to get a clear view of her face. She was stunning, just like Isis, only older.

She marched down the halls, and Charlotte followed on her heels.

_Where is she going? _

She stopped at a door, and forcefully opened it.

It was dark inside. "Who's there?" Someone croaked.

_No way! That's Kam!_

Isis's mother gently closed the door behind her, after Charlotte snaked into the room.

She placed her candle on the dresser, and walked over Kam.

_What is she doing? _Charlotte asked herself, as she squinted. The light from the candle not emanating enough light.

Groans and the sound of struggle can be heard.

_Jesus! She's killing him!_ Charlotte thought hysterically.

_I can't believe it! Isis's mother killed Kam. Why did he never mention it at the museum? What a loser. Probably had to much pride._

Isis's mother pressed the pillow of silk up to his face. Kam tried to protest, he punched, kicked, and screamed, however, it only came in muffled words.

"You kill my husband, and my daughter in such a gruesome manner. Consider yourself lucky your death is so quick, and I do not slaughter your name as well." Her mother hissed. She had a powerful, demanding voice, and Charlotte felt ready to cry. She was not mad, crazed, she was drunk by love, and Charlotte respected that.

As Kam took his last gasp of desperate breath, Isis's mother spat. "Do not touch my daughter in her afterlife."

He was dead, but she continued to talk to him, or maybe it was herself. "I know she is happy. I saw her Ka the other day. She knocked the water down and split it all over the floor. Classical Isis – causing such mayhem. She was trying to tell me something, and I believe that something was she is happy, and with her father." She got off of his bed, walked up to the candle, and blew it out, than everything went black

Charlotte woke up.

* * *

**Yea, I'm sure you all wanted to read that death scene. =D **

**Anyway, I update this on the 22nd of May, and post it on that day, but tomorrow the 23rd, I will be going through the other chapters and editing those as well. So don't think I updated another chapter. I am also changing the name of the story to 'Family,' for a reason I know, and you to find out as the story progresses. **

** The works from Edgar are direct from my book, so the punctuation and everything is exact.**

**I ask everyone please review, because I haven't heard one in a while, and I would really like to see one.**

**Thank you. **


	12. XI Friends & Family

**5 • 26 • 11**

**Family**

**Chapter XI**

**Friends & Family **

**" 'Ohana' means family. Family means no one gets left behind."**

**Alright. I'm back with a new chapter, and I warn you, this chapter sucks. I wasn't inspired at all, that's why year 17 was awfully written.**

**Anyway, as you may notice the 15 and quote. In this chapter little Charlotte grows up, and the numbers before each section are her age.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**15**

** "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony - with all its living things." **

* * *

"Hey, Char?"

"Yea, Isis?"

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

Charlotte stopped tapping her pen on her binder. She completely stopped studying. She starred into space and bit her lip.

"Did something bad happen?" Isis asked, starring at the zoning out girl.

She dropped her pen, and it rolled a bit on the paper. She turned her chair to face Isis.

"Isis? You gotta do me a favor? I'll tell you what happened, but you can't tell my dad."

"Did something bad happen?"

Charlotte chuckled, and shook her head. "No, nothing bad happened. Here, I'll start from the beginning."

Isis nodded her head in encouragement, and both girls leaned in closer.

"So, yesterday, I was taking a shower. I needed one, so when I get out, my dad already left for the museum . . ."

XxX

Larry was running late. He was never late for his amazing job, and he couldn't be. The museum would be in complete and utter chaos. Lions would eat everything, and just everyone would get out of hand if they were left to direct themselves.

Charlotte's timing hasn't got any better. She was used to the sun going down late, but as New York started to adjust to it's new time in the fall, Charlotte hasn't.

Because of her, Larry was going to be late. He shook his head, grabbed his coat, scribbled a note, left it on the table, and left.

Charlotte, however, was on her second cycle of shampooing and conditioning. She was oblivious to her father's leaving. So, she peacefully, and thoroughly bathed herself. She scratched the shampoo into her scalp, then rubbed it everywhere, letting the soap of it cleanse her body.

It was a while before she got out and when she did, she examined herself in the mirror. She stripped herself of the bag she was required to wear over her cast. She took a comb, and brushed out her hair. Every so often, she would come across a stubborn knot in her hair, and yank it out, feeling the sting in her scalp, and a tear in her eye. Once she was done with her hair, she cleaned up all the loose hairs that she pulled out, that were now lying on the sink. She applied her deodorant, and some lotion of her legs and arms. Finally she slipped on her bra, underwear, tank top, and shorts. She put her jewelry on. Charlotte, then, opened the door, and put her hair up in the towel.

"Dad?" Charlotte asked, as she slowly walked into the living room. The television was on, and she expected her dad to be there.

_He left!_ She told herself, unbelievably. _Why would you leave a crippled by them-_

"Hey!" Michelangelo jumped from behind the couch, and waved his gigantic hand in her face. Charlotte stumbled back, and was dazed for a few seconds. She starred at him. He was dripping with sweat, and his face was slightly red-tinted.

She then squinted, and asked, "What are you doing here! And why are you all sweaty?" She asked, tossing him a small towel to soak up the sweat.

"I told you today in school I was spending the night after a few games of basketball?"

"Excuse me?"

"Remember? At your locker, I passed by you, waved, and told you I'd be spending the night?"

"What are you smoking?"

"Weed, want some?" He asked, sarcastically. "Oh, and your dad left you this." He handed her the note.

_'Was going to be late, and I had to leave. Maybe it's best if you stay home tonight, and just relax. -Dad'_

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

She sighed, and tossed the note in the garbage.

"What you aren't happy to see me?" He asked, outstretching his arms, for a hug.

"Thrilled." Charlotte said, sarcastically. She hugged him back, feeling his chin on the top of her head.

She stepped back, and held her nose. "Michel! How many games did you play?"

"Five, maybe six." He sniffed himself. "Lost count."

"Oh, you're cool."

"I know. But the games didn't get to me. It's the fifteen blocks I ran."

"You ran from the courts to here?"

"Of course. I love you."

She gave him a look, and he smiled.

"Your parents are okay with this?"

"As far as they know," He plopped down on the couch, kicked his shoes off, flipped through the channels, and finished, " . . . they think I'm chilling at Kelvin's tonight. I told him about it, and if my mom asks him, to just back me up."

Charlotte, walking from the living room to the kitchen, took two glasses from the cupboard, and poured soda into them.

She came back, and asked, "And how'd he respond?" Char handed him the glass.

"He gave me a condom." She spit back into her cup, after taking a sip, and backhanded Michel in the back of his head. He flinched, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm only kidding."

"Whatever. My dad comes home around seven, we should leave for school tomorrow around that time."

"Ew, we're walking?"

"We aren't flying."

"But your broomstick . . ." He mumbled, and Char raised her hand to give him another backhand. He ducked, and raised his hands in defense.

"So, I can stay?" He folded his hands together, and opened his eyes, which were big and hazel.

"Fine. Under one condition."

"Anything for you, love."

"Go take a shower."

"Deal." He said, standing up and taking his bag. "Can you wash my shirt?" He asked, pointing to his sweaty shirt.

"Fine." She said.

He pulled it over his head, and tossed it to her. She catched it, to a whiff, and went to the small room where the washer and dryer were.

"I swear sometimes I feel like your wife." She mumbled. She thrown the t-shirt in the washer, and added the detergent.

Michel took his bag, and entered the bathroom.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes, and looked up a number to order some pizza for dinner.

XxX

Charlotte sat on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels. The pizza arrived a few minutes ago, and Charlotte was starving. She quickly paid, and ate four slices, leaving half for her guest. She had to eat half before he got out of the shower, which would be any minute. If she didn't, he would of ate the entire pie.

She sighed, leaving a cartoon on, and pouring herself a glass of juice. She opened her book on the living room table, and started her homework.

She heard the water in the bathroom stop running.

He was done with his shower, and would probably come out in a few minutes.

Charlotte peeked at the closed door, and blushed. _I hope he brought another shirt_. Charlotte thought looking at the laundry. His shirt wasn't even done yet. She shook her head of the thoughts, and redness from her face, and redirected her attention to her homework. Michel emerged from the bathroom.

He took the box of pizza to the couch. She closed her book, not able to concentrate, because he was shirtless and she couldn't possibly control her hormones. Plus, they were probably going to pull an all - nighter, so Charlotte could just do it later on in the night.

She sat on the couch by his feet. He redirected his attention from the television to Charlotte. He already scoffed down a slice. He put the box down on the table and looked at her.

"What?"

"I took a shower."

"Your first one of the month, right?"

"Your funny."

"Can you do me one more favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you put on a t-shirt?"

"Don't have one."

"You only brought one t-shirt?"

"Yup, and it's in the wash. Plus, I don't wear shirts when I sleep. Just sweatpants." He said, grabbing on to his thick black sweatpants. "Why, is it, distracting?"

"Yes."

He poked at his stomach. "Aw, is my ripped body turning you on?"

"Your such a perverted rapist."

He sat up.

"I'm a rapist?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Okay. I am a rapist. Come here."

He motioned his arms.

"No, your a rapist."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I'm going to rape you."

"What?"

"You said I was a rapist." He said, trying to grab and pull her to him. She quickly got up from the foot of the couch, and so did he. She jogged to the other side of the room, as fast as she could with a broken leg and cast. She felt silly, and a bit fearful, but the silliness and her best friend was enough for her to forget about her limitations of her leg.

Michel started to walk toward her in a quick past, and it scarred and thrilled Charlotte. She squealed and ran to the other side of the table.

Michel just grinned, and stayed on the opposite side of the table, starring her down. He was feeling playful, like a little puppy, and he sickly liked to watch Charlotte squirm.

"Michel. Stop."

He shook his head and smiled again.

"Please."

He shook his head again, and took the right side of the table to dart at her. She screamed, not to loudly to disrupt the neighbors, but enough to give Michel his sick satisfaction.

"No, no. Come here." He said, outstretching his hand, to grab her, because he was right on her heel.

"Please stop." She smiled, and begged, not able to run her fastest.

"Your too irresistible to stop, my love."

She stopped on the other side of the couch, and like the table, Michelangelo stopped on the opposite side. He whispered something in Spanish to her, and she cringed. The way he said it was scary.

He quickly jumped on the couch, and chased Charlotte, who was on the other side. She shrieked, again, not to loudly, because she knew they were only playing, and she didn't want to alert the neighbors.

She stepped back, and was about to dart to the left, but her right wrist was caught in Michel's grip. He gently squeezed her wrist, and took the other in his hand.

Once both were secure in his grasp, Charlotte began to struggled to get free. She tried to twist her wrists out of his grip, but with every try, he only tightened his grip. They twisted and struggled, Charlotte making a few grunting noises, and Michel not breaking a sweat.

He was tried of her feeble attempts. He spun her, and intertwined their hands.

Charlotte gasped, as his fingers held hers. Without brute force, he pushed her down on the couch, landing on top of her.

"Char! Did I hurt you?" He asked, frantically, hoping he didn't land on her with his elbows or knees.

He kept his grip on her hands, and made sure he didn't hurt her. She smiled and shook her head, looking up at him.

"I'm fine."

"Is my weight too much for you?"

"Your not fat."

"But I'm heavier than you."

"I'm fine, and please, your weight too much for me, ridiculous."

She tightened her fingers around his, gritted her teeth, and pushed Michel up, and over. They spun, and Charlotte landed on top of Michel on the ground.

He smiled, but winced in pain, but then laughed again.

"Respect." He said, looking up to her, and genuinely smiling.

He didn't let his grip go, and he did the same to her. Up and over. He made sure she didn't hit the table. He took the grip out of her smaller hands, and placed them firmly on the ground by her head. He put his knees on both sides of her, and had her trapped.

"No fair."

"All is fair in love and war, my dear." Angelo cooed.

"Oh, shut up." She just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me you love me." Michel said, looking down at her. "Say it."

"I love you."

"Mean it."

"I do."

Michel looked down at her. She giggled, and starred up at him. _ He looks cute. I bet Amanda would want this._ She thought.

In the moment of silence in the room, Michel held onto her upper arms, and tickled her stomach with his nose. She giggled and squirmed.

"Come on let me up."

"Gonna go do your homework?" He teased.

"No!" Charlotte defended, thinking of something she could do beside her homework.

He took his hands off her arms, and stood at full height. He offered to help her hand, and she took it gladly.

"So, why did you want to get up so quickly?"

"I have an essay do next week."

XxX

Charlotte sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room, typing on her laptop. Every so often she would stop typing, and just tap on her keyboard, suffering from writer's block.

Michelangelo made himself comfortable on the couch, watching television in front of the room. Earlier, he had grabbed a few snacks from her kitchen, and dumped them on the table. Junk food was covering every inch of the table; chips, cereal, soda, a plate with crumbles on it.

The radio was on, and music for teenagers was playing.

It was quiet for a while, and the shadows of the room began to get longer.

Angelo grabbed a bag of Doritos, and opened up another Coca-Cola.

"Want one?" He asked her, motioning to his drink.

"I'm good, and when are you going to start your homework?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"No."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and looked at the table.

"Clean up your mess."

"Later." He responded.

"Just do it."

"I will."

"You better."

Throughout the night, they didn't do much. For the most part, they stayed in the living room. Charlotte brought some sheets, a blanket, and pillows. She set up a little bed on the living room floor for her. Then, she retired to the table where she studied and typed.

After midnight, Michelangelo started to work on his homework too.

He sat across the table from her, and every now and then, would fling a crumpled paper at her, or gently tap her foot with his.

"Do your work."

"Do your work." Michel mimicked. Charlotte raised her eyebrow, and closed her history textbook. She was done for the night, and looked at the time.

3:42 a.m.

She closed her eyes. It was that late?

"Michel?"

"Yes, my darling?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted, and I do have a test tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll go to sleep too."

Charlotte put her crutches on the floor next to the makeshift bed, and limped the two feet to it.

"You can get the couch." She said, suddenly feeling really tired.

She collapsed on her pillow, and she heard the light switch being flicked to off, and the television being turned off.

_What if I'm late tomorrow?_ She asked herself.

Her eyes were already closed, and Charlotte was already in the state where you are half asleep.

"Michel – turn your alarm for 6 o' clock tomorrow." Charlotte mumbled.

"Six?"

"Yea."

Charlotte was about to slip into sleep, when she felt herself being lifted.

"What are you doing?" She murmured again, knowing he was lifting her up, and toward to the couch, despite the fact she didn't open her eyes.

He hushed her, and placed her down on the couch, and crawled in next to her. She mumbled something inaudible, and made herself comfortable in the space she had between him and the couch.

He wasn't as tired as her, so in the dark he stroked her hair once, and let her curl up in a ball next to him.

And that was that for the night.

XxX

Michelangelo rubbed his eyes as the light from the window shown through. He stretched, forgetting Charlotte was right there.

"Mike?" Charlotte asked, her question being muffled under his shoulder.

"Hm?" He asked closing his eyes, and turning his head to her.

"I can't breathe."

"Because I smell so good?"

"Tsk." She said, pushing him off the couch.

"I'm up!" He screamed when he hit the floor.

"What time is it?" Charlotte asked, closing her eyes, and stretching just like Michel.

"Damn! Come on get up! It's 6:45. Your dad's gonna be here soon."

Charlotte rolled out of bed.

"You get ready. I'll clean up."

He nodded, and took his shirt out of the dryer. Charlotte got a garbage bag, without her crutches [however, she was walking with a weird-looking limp] and cleaned the living room, tossing most of Angelo's trash.

She made sure the living room was clean, and grabbed a fruit to eat.

As Michel brushed his teeth, she violently ripped out the knots in her hair. Then scrambled for a few more minutes, and was able to make it out a few minutes before her father arrived. She texted her father, and told him Michel's mom would be giving her a ride to school, and they wanted to get there early for a few free–throws. They took all the short-cuts, and alleys to make sure her dad wouldn't find them on the streets either.

And the school day started.

XxX

"And that's what happened yesterday." Charlotte smiled, returning to her books.

"And he didn't kiss you?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"And you didn't kiss him?"

"Should I have?"

"Yea, you should have."

XxXxX

**16 **

** "Great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget."**

* * *

"Just go head, and try it." Isis ushered on.

Charlotte, now sixteen, starred at the Egyptian wall.

"Uh. Let's see. 'A spirited jig: it dances bright, banishing all but darkest night. Give it food – it will live. Give it water – it will die."

"Charlotte! Congrats! You just read in Egyptian!" Isis squealed, and hugged her. "After a year of endless teaching, you can do it now."

"That's a crazy riddle."

"I been trying to figure it out for three-thousand years now. I used to read it back in ancient times."

"It sounds like the answer is fire."

Isis sighed. "That - does sound right, and it only took you a few seconds. Here, try this one. I could never figure this out either."

Isis pointed to hieroglyphics on the wall, on the opposite side of the room.

" 'The more of me there is, the less that you see. Squint all you wish, when surrounded by me.' "

"And you never been able to solve that?"

"Nope. Can you?"

"Nothing comes to mind. If I do figure it out, I'll let you know."

They smiled and walked out of the room, still puzzled by the riddle.

They sat at the front desk, and Charlotte got out a pen and writing paper.

"Okay Isis. Get ready."

She nodded her head. Charlotte put the paper and pen down.

"Alright before we begin. This is not papyrus. This is paper."

"Paper. Gotcha."

"It's a bit different, but trying writing on it."

"What do I write?"

"Don't worrying about making sentences. Just words."

**Charlotte. **

**Isis.**

** Ahkmenrah. **

**Pharaoh. **

**Nightguard.**

** Dad.**

** Musuem. **

"Am I spelling these right?"

"Yea. There all right. Good job Isis." Charlotte hugged her. "You can write in English. Remember if your ever stuck, just sound it out."

Isis smiled. It was a cute smile, that was modest, yet the same time, confident. Charlotte liked that smile.

"Charlotte. Can you promise me something?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No matter how old you get, we will always be best friends, right?"

"Promised." Charlotte smiled, and looked at the time.

It was only nine.

"I have practice to go to."

Really. Aw. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlotte flagged down her father who was on the balcony. She pointed to her bare wrist as if she waspointing to a watch.

He nodded his head, and ran for the stairs.

"Teddy!" Larry called. He came on his horse.

"Ted. Here." Larry placed the keys to the museum in his hands.

"I just have to drive Charlotte to practice. Just take care of the musuem till I get back."

"Yes sir!" He saluted, and Larry walked over to Char, who was getting her bag on, saying her goodnights to her friend.

Isis walked them to the door, in which Teddy let them out.

Charlotte starred at Isis through the glass of the door.

She barely smiled and waved. Charlotte starred at her, and turned her head to the side.

"Dad?"

"Yea Char? Come on your going to be late."

"Dad, can I bring Isis to practice? Please. It's only two hours, and she can be back before midnight."

"And what if something happens?"

"Nothing will. She won't get hurt. She's dead and she has no nerves left."

Larry looked back the girl standing on the other side of the glass. She was looking confused.

"Fine." Larry said walking to the car. Charlotte thanked her father, and opened the door.

"What's going on?"

"Your coming with us?"

Charlotte grabbed her hand, and guided her to the car.

"Char. Am I allowed to be outside?"

"At night, yea."

She opened the door for her in the back seat, and got into the front.

They drove to the rink, after they stopped by their house [to pick up some clothes for Isis.]

She was quiet the whole ride. She felt different in Charlotte's clothes.

_New York, America. _Isis thought, as she starred out the window at all the lights, and buildings.

She never saw anything like this. Egypt was beautiful. It had the best sunsets, and Isis liked how it reflected off on the Nile, turning the water an orangish-red. She liked how it dyed the sand a blood red.

But, New York. _Wow. Just wow. _

It was every color of the rainbow. Lights of every color.

It was overwhelming, and Isis liked the feeling. She smiled and tried to take in everything, because she never knew when she would be allowed back out. She wanted to remember everything.

When Larry dropped her off, she looked all around in amazement. It was Spring, and Isis was amazed by the mild temperature.

"Why am I wearing a thick sweater?"

"It's colder inside."

Charlotte held her hand, and walked her inside the rink. Isis was still looking around, amazed.

"It's amazing what can happen in three-thousand years."

"Isis. Hush up! You don't want anyone to hear you."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Just follow me. It'll look weird if I'm just pulling you around everywhere."

"Hey Charlotte!" Heather approached them. "Whose this?"

Charlotte felt her nerves inside her shoulder twitch. She could lie, but she hated it. She cleared her mind, as if she was talking to the police.

"My cousin."

_Isis. For the love of Ra, please don't talk._

"Your father never said anything about a cousin."

"Well. You guys barely talk."

"True. Hi, my name is Heather." She stretched out her hand to Isis.

"Shake it." Charlotte murmured, and looked the other way.

Isis obliged and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. What is your name?" Heather asked.

"Uh! Heather. See. Isabella here," Charlotte gestured to Isis. "-is mute. She can't talk."

"Really?" Heather asked, and looked at her looking more suspiciously.

Isis just nodded her head.

"Well. Come on Charlotte. You have to practice now." Heather said, starting to lace up her skates.

Charlotte adjusted the bag on her shoulder, and told Isis to just sit down and watch, and since she said she was mute, she shouldn't say a word. "Just point to your mouth, and shake your head."

Isis nodded.

XxX

"Oh dad! You should of seen her! It was amazing! Not just the skating, the whole world. It's so, -wow. I can't explain it. I can't find the words to describe it."

They all gathered at the museum's front entrance, and listened to Isis talk about the world they now live in, but never got to see.

Ahkmenrah, Larry, Charlotte, Isis, Roosevelt, Sacagewea, Jed, and Octavius were all in a group circle, like those gossip groups in recess.

They normally wouldn't listen to Isis go on, but they were all curious.

"Charlotte. You must let me see the world again, some time." Isis smiled.

"I would love for you too." Charlotte smiled back.

XxX

Charlotte walked the halls of the museum alone. She starred at the walls she knew like the back of her hand.

She excused herself from the group. Her feet hurt from practice, and she had to stretch her legs a bit. So, she excused herself from them. She would be right back. But she needed a brake from people's voices, and a silent walk in the museum is what she needed.

She casually walked through the hall. Ever since her cast was off, she added a bit of emphasis in her strut. It was her beautiful strut, and she was grateful to have it back.

Charlotte examined the walls. There were busts and pictures of people from World War I and II.

Isis and her have been down this hall so many times. Isis liked historical wars, and time again, Charlotte had to explain the wars. She liked teaching them, because she was also fascinated by them.

Then, randomly, out of no where, she felt and saw a hand around her mouth. She gasped in the hand, and felt a fist on her lower back. She began to struggle.

_Who the hell is this?_ Charlotte asked herself.

She tried to bite the hand, but it was gloved with a goldish kind of metal.

The hand was about the same size as Michelangelo's.

_Wait. A goldish metal. Gold, mixed with another metal. An alloy! Ancient times. Ancient Egypt. _Despite the situation, Charlotte did feel proud of herself that she figured that out.

"Listen." Charlotte did. She listened to the sound of the male's voice. It was no one she had ever heard before. It was deep, fluent, but with an unrecognized accent. It was sexy in a way.

Charlotte didn't grunt, and listened like he asked.

"I will not hurt you, if you oblige." Charlotte closed her eyes, bad thoughts ran through her head. She felt the fist on her lower back dig in more, the knuckles probably leaving a bruise.

"I will let go of your mouth. Yes, I will still hold onto your wrist so you do not escape. Do not scream, because as you can see I am more powerful, and I am wearing metal gloves. I ask you be civil, and in return, I will be. Do you understand? Nod your head if you do." The male said fast, but slow enough for Charlotte to understand.

Charlotte nodded. She was going to listen and do. He let go of her mouth. He still held tightly onto her wrist now, but she was able to turn around and look at this unknown man.

_Oh my Lord. _Charlotte though as she examined the male. He was about the same age as her, unlike her however, he stood around six feet tall. His hair was short, and jet back. His skin tan like Isis's, and his eyes, were a striking yellowish-green. Charlotte noticed the gloves on his went up to his forearm. He was wearing nothing but silk black pants.

"Who," Charlotte spluttered out.

"Hondo." He said motioning to his chest.

"And you are Charlotte, with the shortened name of Char, no?"

"Yea." Charlotte asked, still extremely confused. "How did you get out?"

"My lock has been broken for months, but unlike my uncle, I thought about what I should do."

"And what was that?"

"I learned much over the months. One being: I am not welcome here."

Charlotte cocked her head and raised a brow. "Where are you getting at?"

"I thought of what I should do. And that is go without a fight. You exterminated my father, right? I ask you do the same to me."

"Your just going to give in?"

Hondo closed his eyes, and tilted his head back.

"Yes. I changed over the three-thousand years. I done some negative things to Isis's family. I rather not talk to her about it."

"Aren't you her family?"

"Yes, but we won't consider it. After all, family is people that are with you. You are aware of us killing each other off. That's not family."

"What did you do?"

He swung his head left and right to make sure no one was coming. He motioned her inside the Egyptian Exhibit.

She followed. He walked up to Isis's coffin, and ran his gloved hand over it. It made that sound, metal on metal. Charlotte loved that sound. She took a breath, and sat on the step to Ahkmenrah's coffin.

"I killed her mother." He mumbled, not loud enough for Charlotte to hear.

"What?"

"I. Killed. Her. Mother." He said louder, and more clearly.

"You, killed her? Isis's mother?" She asked bewildered.

"Please." Hondo said turning to Charlotte, looking ready to cry.

"I admit to it, after three-thousand years, I admit. I killed her, Charlotte. But, please, I said before I changed. I ask you hear me out, and listen to the story as to why I sentenced this woman to death."

All Charlotte could do was nod her head. "Before you start. Tell me, please. How do you know my name?"

"You and my cousin have chatted daily in Ahkmenrah's tomb. As scary as it may sound, I know more about you than you think. May I continue?"

Charlotte didn't know how to respond, so she gestured her hand for him to continue.

He climbed the stairs to Ahkmenrah's tomb, and placed his hands on the tablet as if he were to take it.

"It all started with this - this slab of gold." He chuckled to himself at all the memories. "It amazes me. It should amaze you too." He paused, frowning, and his back to her. He continued, as if he were talking to the wall. "We could of been a loving family. We could of trusted each other like every other family in Egypt. But no. We were greedy people. Charlotte. Let me tell you. We didn't let anyone get in the way of what we wanted, even our own flesh and blood. The most prized possession, the best item anyone in the family could have was this." He gestured to the tablet. "It was a race against your own son, or daughter, mother or father. Whoever held the power to this tablet, could own all of Egypt, and three thousand years ago, that was the best you can make of your life."

Charlotte listened contently. He was a good storyteller, and it was entertaining for her. _It's a good opening. _She thought. However, she was getting a bit impatient.

_I hope he hurries. I'll just take him outside, but he has to hurry up. Someone could see._

After silence, he continued.

"My father wanted it most though: the power. He was a mad man - a shark in an uncontrollable frenzy. The whole Persian army wouldn't of stopped him."

Charlotte laughed nervously at the reference because she knew back then the Persians had the biggest empire and army the world had seen, at that time. Just the soldiers alone ranked about 2 million men.

"He killed his brother, his niece. He would of killed me too."

"Whoa!" It was the first time Charlotte spook. "Your own father?"

"Yes. He told me I had to kill her, Isis's mother, or he kill me off."

"Why did he ask you to do that?"

"At the time, I didn't know his logic, but over time, three thousand years in a box, with nothing to do but think, I realized he was asking me to kill her for his own political benefit. If I was guilty for the death, I would of died, not my uncle."

_Sounds typical of him. He killed her. Options here. 'I am more powerful, and I am wearing metal gloves.' He can be the violent kind. But he is talking to me with remorse. He sounds like he didn't want to kill her in the first place. Just be careful._

Charlotte thought closely and looked at her watch. They had about an hour till the Spring sun came up.

Luckily, she was on Spring Break. So, she had all the time in thw world.

"How did you kill her?"

He swallowed.

"I drowned her."

It was a slap to the face for Charlotte.

He shook his hand. "My father said I had to kill her. Instead of stabbing her or stuffing a pillow in her face, I drowned her. It was the most humane way back in Egypt. I promise. It only lasted about thirty seconds."

Charlotte felt her face pale. She felt light-headed. She was eventually going to have to tell Isis.

"That's not the worse of it."

"There's more?" Charlotte asked exasperated.

"We cremated her."

"She was dead. She wouldn't be able to feel the burn."

"We burned her body. That means there was no possible way for her spirit to meet her body. No afterlife."

_Oh. Their religion. He defiled her religion._

Charlotte didn't know what to say. The air began to get awkward, when they didn;t make any eye-contact.

"That's why you killed her. Your father, but wait that doesn't make any sense. He was dead, you didn't have to kill her, but you did."

"I was stupid and young, and despite the fact my father was an evil man, he was still my father. That's why I killed her. I was in rage, because that was the man that promised me the world."

_And teachers say I come with terrible excuses._

"Come with me." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside."

XxX

Charlotte explained to him that the his real death right now should be painless. They talked a little more after that.

Charlotte didn't feel comfortable. She frequently checked her watch, counting the minutes left. She felt weird being here; in his presence.

And finally, the sun was coming up. Hondo stood up, and braced himself.

Charlotte continued to sit down.

"I want you to tell Isis everything I tod you."

She lowered her head. _Thanks for dumping everything on me, man. I don't want to break it to her._

"One more thing." Hondo said, as his eyes began to sparkle due to the red sky.

_"_The answer is darkness."

"What are you talking about?"

The answer to the riddle. The more of me there is, the less you see. Squint all you want, when surrounded by me. The answer is darkness."

"How long did it take you to solve that?"

"A few seconds when I heard you say it. I was in a dark box, squinting to se-"

The sun rised, and he was nothing but dust in the Spring breeze.

Charlotte met with her father, and went home, dazed.

_What happened last night? _She asked herself.

She laid in her bed. She never had such a random day at the museum. She seen crazy - _but this takes the cake._ She thought.

After a while, she began to fall asleep, and dreamed about Isis's mother dying.

XxXxX

**17 **

** "We'd be so less fragile if we were made from metal; our hearts made from iron and our minds made from steel. If we build an armor for our tender bodies, would we start to love each other, would we strive for feeling?"**

* * *

Charlotte tapped her pencil aimlessly on her notepad, in Biology class. She felt ready to drop dead. She hasn't had much sleep the night before - being she was at the museum.

The bell rang, and Charlotte slowly stood up to leave.

**"**Remember class! Pick your partners for the project, and get started immediately!" Her teacher called out. It was the last period of the day, and Charlotte wanted to get home as quick as possible for some sleep. She didn't even think about the project, or who she was going to do it with.

As she was at her locker, Anthony approached her.

_He wants me to be his partner, for the stupid class. _Charlotte thought bitterly. She couldn't help not feel cranky, due to lack of sleep._  
_

He leaned up against the lockers, and was about to speak, but Charlotte interrupted him, not in the mood to talk.

"You want me to be your partner."

"Would you?" He asked, smiling a little too innocently.

"Sure." _Whatever._ "What day of the week works for you?"

"I'm busy the rest of the week, and next week, but today works for me." Today was Friday, and it was due in a week.

"So can you stop by my place today? We can work on it there." Charlotte asked cursing like a sailor in her head. The day she wants sleep, and she has to work.

"Sounds perfect. I'll give you a lift." He smiled.

"Perfect." Charlotte said, grabbing her textbook. _I'll never be able to sleep._

XxX

"What system do you want to do the project on?"

"Uh. I guess whatever you want to do. Muscular maybe?"

"Sure. That will work." Charlotte said. She was willing to say anything to speed this up. She didn't want him in her home, and she wanted to rest.

"Hey. Where's you dad anyway?"

"Uh." Charlotte checked her watch. "He should be at work right now, why?"

"No reason." he took another sip of his sports drink.

XxX

Hours passed, and Charlotte couldn't believe this. They had half the project done, and sleep just seemed out of her reach.

She laid on her bed, stomach down, ready to fall asleep like that.

"Hey, where's little Nicky?" Anthony asked.

"He's at his mother's house."

"Oh. Well. It's getting late."

"It is." _Thank the Lord. _Charlotte said to herself. Finally! She will be able to get him out of her house. _I just won't go to the museum tonight, and sleep in._

He took a seat next to her on the bed. Charlotte began to feel uncomfortable now.

He made himself comfortable however. He stretched his legs out, and laid down next to her.

"So, how are you and Michel doing?"

Charlotte closed her eyes. "We're not dating." She said. She been saying that for the past four years. Why can't she have a friend of the opposite sex without anyone think they're something?

"Oh, you two aren't than? Why are you always with him?"

_This is getting personal, and ridiculous. _

"He's my best friend. That's why. Why do you have a lot of lady friends?"

He smiled, triumphantly and leaned in closer to her.

Charlotte wanted him out of her face.

"Because I'm irresistible." And _it_ hit her. The putrid smell of alcohol, strong alcohol. It burned her nose.

She was lost in thought. _What can he of been drinking? I was here the whole time. _She looked at his bottle and back at her.

He kissed her. She backed away, reflexing, quickly punching him across the face.

She didn't like this. He looked angry, as he rubbed his cheek.

"I think it's time for you go."

"Charlotte. Let loose. Have some fun." He put his hand on her leg.

"Stop!" She said, and stood up. "What's wrong with you?"

He chuckled.

"Your obviously not mentally there. Please leave my home."

He wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

"Than leave!"

She pointed her finger to the door. She felt violated and couldn't believe what he was doing.

"And what if I don't? Gonna get Michel to beat me up." He said, standing up, and showing his full height.

Charlotte's eye twitched, her knuckles, clenched. He got closer, and she pushed him away.

"Don't bring him into this."

"You two aren't dating."

"Don't bring him into this."

"I won't." He said, beginning to sound impatient. "I don't want him in this."

He walked closer to Charlotte. She stood there frozen like a deer in the middle of a street.

He quickly reached under her shirt, and unhooked her bra.

She screamed, and covered herself, as he took her bra out from her shirt. She began to cry.

She never felt so humiliated.

He reached a hand out to her and she ran away, too shaken.

"Stop!" She screamed, and ran for her phone. She decided to call Michel.

But Anthony took her phone and chucked it across the room.

"It's not going to hurt." She ran toward her phone. Her room wasn't that big, but she ducked, and was able to get around him. Clumsily, she accidentally hit her lamp off the dresser as she was looking for her phone, Anthony charging after her.

The glass shattered on the floor leaving the room with no light.

Charlotte stood still. He had his shoes on. She, however, always took her shoes off at the entrance of the home. He could hear him walk toward her, glass crunching under his feet. She didn't think. She relied on her instinct, her reflexes. They never failed her yet.

She ran over the glass, yelping in pain as the glass sunk into her tender flesh. She still ran though. The burning, excruciating pain in her feet not stopping her.

She jumped on the bed, wanting to get off her feet, and crawl to the other side of the bed, where she could plan a bit more to get herself out of this situation.

She felt free. She felt like she was going to make it.

But what happen next, killed her hope.

He grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. She tried to grab something to help her. She tried to grab her nightstand, but her fingers just slid off. There was no handle to grip.

Charlotte tried gripping anything, even the sheets on the bed but to no avail.

Charlotte was hysterical, crying frantically. She was terrified, scarred.

_He is going to rape me. _

She cried, whimpered, and sobbed, as he forced her down, and took her top off.

She quickly crossed her arms over her breast - her face flushing pink.

"Don't." She sob out.

He unbuckled his belt, a wicked grin on his face. "Relax." He said, pinning her down.

_XxX_

Charlotte awakened with an inner jolt that rocked her whole core - it was like in a dream, falling off a cliff, and right before you smack your body to the floor, you wake up with a seizure-like movement.

She looked around the room, panicking. Her breaths were husky, and loud.

Her face was drenched in salty sweat.

She quickly looked at the bottom of her feet and there wasn't a scratch. She smiled.

Charlotte looked back at her lamp. It was looking flawless, and intact.

It was a beautiful morning, and birds were heard chirping a wonderful tune.

Charlotte's smile grew wider.

She looked at herself in her mirror. She was clothed.

Her smile grew till her mouth was open, and her teeth showing. "It-it, was just a sick dream." _I just stayed up too late, and my brain felt like mush because all the homework. I couldn't believe it!_

_XxX  
_

Beep. Beep. Beep!

Charlotte slammed her hand on the alarm clock.

_Damn thing! _Charlotte thought.

She never felt horrible, after waking up from a night's rest.

_"_Ahh!" Charlotte curled in a ball, and hissed in sheer pain.

_My feet! What happened to my feet? _

She groaned in pain and scrambled on her bed to see what was making her feet burn, and sting.

She felt ready to throw up looking at the bottom of her feet.

Charlotte looked at her nightstand. the lamp gone, scattered on the floor.

She looked back at her bare feet, starring to pick the glass out of the wounds. Blood was dripping everywhere.

She never saw so much blood!

She ripped the glass out of the wounds, not being able to make out the cuts her feet where so bloodied.

She remembered someone.

_Dad! _

She quickly looked back at her clock. He should be home any minute. She yanked t he sheets off of her, and fell out of bed.

First, she wrapped two t-shirts around her feet so she didn't leave a trail of blood.

Next, she quickly cleaned the glass shards off the floor and on her bed.

Then, she quickly threw her bloody sheets in the hamper.

Finally, she gathered her clothes for a shower. Not only did she have to be clean, but she had a lot of thinking to do. A shower sounded perfect.

She hissed in pain as the hot water met with the fresh wounds of her feet.

She sat there letting the shower's water pour down on her like burning rain.

She let it soak her hair, as she dangled her head.

_I was dreaming. I was actually raped. But I had a dream, where I wasn't. I'm clearly going insane, because now my own subconscious is against me. _

_Should I call the police? Tell my father?_

_I don't want to get stuck in all that crap. I should just keep to myself._

Tears spilled out of her eyes.

Her mind replayed scenes from last night.

Charlotte could feel her heart drop. She felt tramatized, and she wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

_I'll tell Michel. He'll, well, he'll just make me feel better. I know it._

Charlotte said to herself. She knew it. Angelo was her best friend, and he would understand.

She spent a few more minutes in teh shower, trying to clear her mind.

_This is how I start my seventeenth year. I'm not a goddamn virgin anymore!_

She kicked the side of the tube angerly.

She sat there, and after a few minutes decided to clean herself, before dressing herself._  
_

Charlotte walked awkwardly down the steps to the kitchen. Her dad was there, reading the paper, and slipping some decaf.

_I can't do this._

She looked at her father, and smiled. "Morning dad."

_Lie. Make it look believable._

"Mornin' Char."_  
_

She tried to walk normally to the toaster.

She prepared breakfast, and talked casually with her father, trying to be a discrete as possible.

Charlotte sat down, buttering her toast, as she explained to her dad she would spend the day with Michelangelo.

He glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly.

Even at age seventeenth, he hated her with boys.

She was going to be eighteen soon, so he couldn't argue.

"Back by ten tonight. If your not, I'll kill him."

"I'll be at the museum at nine."

"You better be."

"Can I borrow the car?"

He had a feeling that was coming.

"Char."

"I don't want to walk twenty New York blocks."

"Fine." He flicked her the keys and trudged his feet off to bed, imagining the damage she could do to his car.

"Thanks dad." Charlotte said, as she fumbled with the keys in her hand. She should of been thrilled her father lent her the car, but she just couldn't seem to smile today.

XxX

Charlotte knocked on Michel's door. His parents were out, probably working, but to her luck, his car was still in the driveway.

He opened the door, and rubbed his eyes. He was obviously just in bed.

"Oh, hey Char. What's up?" He ushered her inside.

She just smiled halfheartedly, and look at the floor. She couldn't make eyecontact with anyone today.

She limped weirdly into his home, as if both her legs were broken, and despite him barely keeping his eyes open, Angelo noticed.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Um, I seen better days."

He looked at her weirdly.

"Your sure your alright?"

Charlotte pierced her lips with so much pressure they went white. She starred at the floor. Her hair dangling in her face.

_I can't do this. It's to embarrassing!_

She remembered everything - the pain he caused her. She squeezed her legs tightly together.

She continued to look down at the floor, studying every inch of it, but she can still feel his gaze on her, and it burned. She felt pressure, and felt ready to explode.

She looked down in nothing but shame.

A tear rolled off her eyelid, and down to the wooden floor.

Charlotte watched as it splattered on the floor.

Her eyes began to go red and puffy.

"Charlotte . . .?" Michel asked. He couldn't see her crying.

She didn't even sob - it was the quiet crying.

He brushed the hair out of his friend's face. He was beginning to get worried. She wasn't talking - she looked dead.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. The green irises popping out against the pale red.

Michel's hands lingered on her face, as he stroked her cheeks.

She looked up at him like a sad confused puppy.

"What happened?" Michel asked trying to act collected and calm - so did Charlotte.

Char pulled away from him and sat on the couch.

She drew her knees up to her chest. She never felt so insecure. _How should I even start? _

She took her shoes off, then her socks, than the bandages.

"Uh, well last night. I was working on my Biology project, with Anthony, and things happened, and now, I'm, I'm, no longer," _Pure, clean?_

" - a virgin." She mumbled.

"Char."

She began to violently cry again.

"Charlotte." Michel said, picking her up, and placing her on her feet.

Before, he could do anything else, she wrapped her arms around him, and cried in his chest.

It looked like she would never stop.

He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, thinking she might feel more violated if he hugged her around the waist.

"Shh." He began to rock her back and forth.

"Mic-hel." She choked out, as her face grew warm with tears.

"I promise he won't hurt you again. Call me, text me Char, you know I wouldn't of let this happen."

She smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. She knew he would say something like that, and it gave her a sense of sercurity.

"Prom-ise?" She said, still not able to control her tears.

"Promise."

**18**

** "Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe - we're in heaven ." **

* * *

"Thanks for taking me on the trip." Charlotte thanked, hugging Michelangelo.

"It wasn't really that fun." He admitted, giving her a little squeeze.

There was a pause.

"You were there." Charlotte murmured, blushing slightly.

"If I wasn't there," He began, shaking his head.

" - I would of died."

"I guess Amanda's never going to change."

"She's always gonna want you. Don't blame her." Charlotte giggled and blushed a bit more.

"Ha ha," Michelangelo chuckled.

" - She's never gonna get me." he finished.

"Is that so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I already belong to you." He reassured. her blush deepened.

"Now, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why are we still hugging?" Charlotte whispered.

"Because I love you."

Her cheeks turned a blazing red.

She stayed secure in his grip, looking out at the driveway.

After a few seconds, Charlotte heard his heart rate speed up.

"Char?"

She looked up at him, and he seized the moment. He planted his lips on hers gently.

And her face couldn't of gotten more redder.

He pulled away from her.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

XxX

"Isis! Isis!" Charlotte called frantically as she burst through the doors.

The only two people there were Rebecca and Larry.

She get sidetracked and starred at the the two. _When are they just going to get married?_

"Uh, hey Char. If you want Isis you're going to have to wait a few more minutes." Rebecca said, motioning toward the big window, with sun still shining through.

"Can I tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Larry asked, leaning against the front desk.

Charlotte waited a few seconds, for suspense, and burst out, "I'm going to prom!"

Rebecca squealed and hugged Charlotte, who hapilly hugged her back.

"Oh! You're gonna have such a good time!"

"I can't wait!"

"We should go dress shopping together! What color do you think he'll like?"

"I don't know, maybe dark blue, light green? No pink!"

"Aw, come on, pink isn't that bad of a color!"

"Yes it is! Dark blue or light green! Oh! Maybe silver!"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I told you I can't wait!" Charlotte happily sang.

"Dad, what do you think?" Char looked over to her father.

He groaned. "How much do I have to pay?"

Charlotte hugged him. "No money. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just the car, and your debit card."

"That's money Char."

"Oh please daddy! I want a nice dress!"

"We'll talk later. The exbihits are waking up."

Charlotte dashed to the tomb, ignoring how her head almost came off do to Rexy's tail.

She jumped over the car Jed and Octavius where driving. They gasped, and wondered what the new adult was up to. They followed after her.

Other exhibits turned their heads to see the ordeal.

It was a site watching her zoom by the halls.

"What is Charlotte up to today?" One of the exhibits asked.

"Oh, something crazy." Another answered. They all nodded in response, and did what they normally do at night.

Charlotte paid no attention, and skidded to a stop at the tomb. Isis was jsut coming out, running a finger through her blond hair. Her father taking the bandages off, revealing his gold attire.

_I never understood why Isis never takes hers off. She's probably naked or something. _

Charlotte brushed the thought aside.

"Hi Isis!" Charlotte waved her hand in her face,with a little too much energy.

Isis groaned. "Aw, Char, please tell me you didn't have one of those nasty energy drinks."

"No, no, not after what happened last time."

"Good, you learned your lesson!"

"What's you with Char?"

Jed asked. Isis shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Ahk." Charlotte piped, ignoring them.

"Good morning Charlotte. What are you so hyped up about?"

She sat down on the Anubis's giant foot.

"Well at age eighteen, a girl and boy get the privilege to go to an event. Like a party for the senior class, and Angelo asked me to go with him."

Ahkmenrah chuckled, Jed groaned, Octavius thought, and Isis did the same thing Rebecca did: squealed and hugged her.

"I get to pick out a dress."

"I wish I can be there with you."

"Oh, how about this, I bring in pictures, and you help me pick which one?"

"Sounds perfect."

**22 **

** "Sometimes you have to go through the pain to exprience the joy."**

* * *

Charlotte did her daily rounds at the musuem. She locked the lions in their cage and reported back to the front, taking a seat in Rebecca's chair, and looking at her watch.

She stood there quietly, looking at the ticking clock, counting down. She couldn't bottle up her excitement.

Her feet were shaking in pure happiness. She tied her fingers together.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1."

The museum sprang into life.

But Charlotte didn't move. She said put in her seat, waiting patiently for Isis to join her.

She couldn't wait to tell her. She smiled to herself.

"My dear girl -" Teddy said, trotting forward on his horse. He smiled, and she looked up, a grin still on her face.

"My I ask why you are so happy today?"

"Of course you can ask, but I will not answer why, till Isis comes down."

"Well than, I just have to wait."

She smile grew.

"I hope she hurries."

"Me too." Teddy said, sliding off his horse.

Sacagawea came along, wrapping her arm around Teddy's.

"What's happening?"

"You're going to have to wait." Teddy answered, patting her hand.

Charlotte nodded, tucking her hands under the desk.

"Here ya giant dinosaur!" Jed yelled, as he drifted in his little car, Rexy following after him, happily.

Charlotte continued to smile. The museum seemed to be so much more lively today.

Jed and Octavius accidentally bumped into Teddy's leg.

"Hey Ted, what's goin' on?"

"Charlotte says we have to wait, for the pharaoh and his daughter."

"I hate waiting." Jed complained.

"If we have to wait, it must be something important."

"True."

They both got out of the car, and let Sacagawea and Teddy lift them on the table.

Jed sat, not one to wait, especially for something so big, Charlotte has to grab the attention of everyone.

After a few minutes, more exhibits gathered around, till the pharaoh and Isis arrived.

"What's going on?" Isis asked, looking at everyone's faces, than back at Charlotte's.

"She's here now. Can you tell us?" Jed asked.

Charlotte nodded, smiled, and looked down. She revealed her folded hands on the table, and opened her hands.

Half the museum gasped, others didn't know what it was.

"Oh no, that isn't -" Jed said.

"It is." Charlotte nodded, happy as ever.

"Congratulations Charlotte." Sacagawea gushed.

"Thank you."

"Charlotte, it's beautiful and all, but what's so important about it?" Isis asked.

Charlotte slipped it on her finger.

"It's important, because it means,"

"- she's getting married." Jed finished, and Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yea Isis, this means," She pointed to the ring on her left hand.

"- I'm getting married."

* * *

**Over 10,000 words. Someone give me a highfive! Anyone? Okay, awkward.  
**

**Anyway, I've haven't updated for so long, I guess I don't even deserve reviews, but let's try 5, maybe 10 reviews this chapter? Pretty please.**

**Oh, and I promise for now on the majority of the story will take place in the museum.**

**Review for me !  
**


End file.
